


По границам

by Korolevich_Elisei



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korolevich_Elisei/pseuds/Korolevich_Elisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Голодные волки, поселившиеся внутри, требуют огня, гонят вперёд, и из штата в штат за Дереком стелется след из пепла и праха. В четырёх стенах обугливаются и сгорают тела, а вместе с ними мечты, надежды и любовь, и это так же приятно, как в первый раз, когда он придушил Кейт и спалил вместе с домом. Не важно, Колорадо, Оклахома или Джорджия, маршрут не имеет значения. Разве что, заехав случайно в Сидар Сити, Дерек, вместо огня, получает Стайлза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По границам

**Author's Note:**

> АУ-серийные убийцы. Это не пропаганда. Во всяком случае, не того, о чём можно подумать в первую минуту.

Тошнота появляется тогда, когда уровень отвращения доходит до наивысшей точки, и организм получает сигнал о том, что нужно немедленно избавиться от того, что попало внутрь. Но что, если это ты внутри?

Стайлза тошнило от этих стен. В каждом детдоме или исправительном интернате для особо тяжёлых случаев — учреждении, как их называли, — они были одинаковыми. Краска, потёртости, следы грязи, плакаты, стенгазеты и стенды. И везде одно и то же, будто перечитывать брошюру о туберкулёзе в сотый раз подряд.

— Эй, расстегни этот чёртов пояс, — шепчет Скотт, нетерпеливо дёргая шлевки. Стайлз чувствует его дыхание у своего уха и мягкие, почти нежные поглаживания по футболке. Как трогательно.

— Знаешь, чувак, завязывай, я передумал.

Сначала кажется, что дело в людях, и здания вовсе ни при чём. А потом оказывается, что этот мнимый оплот безопасности — в котором тебе не принадлежит твой собственный сон, твоя еда и твой голос, — до самой кладки пропитан этой людской тоской и злобой. Как медовые коржи торта. И вся эта мерзость липнет к тебе, и просачивается под кожу, и течёт по венам. И именно её отторгает организм каждый раз, как ты берёшься за одну и ту же раму, чтобы покурить, долбишь тот же рваный баскетбольный мяч или смотришь утром в тот же потолок.

— Стайлз, ты охренел? — пальцы сжимаются на горле, намёк на нежность растворяется вместе с пространством для воздуха в трахее. — Ты же сам меня сюда завёл, я сделал, как ты просил, а теперь ты очкуешь?

— Забавно, что ты выбрал именно этот глагол, — Стайлз растягивает свой лягушачий рот в улыбке, Скотт хороший парень, последние шесть месяцев был, даже когда ещё не начал забираться к нему в штаны, и он так стойко его ждал, поискал бы Стайлз девку, которой бы позволили вертеть собой полгода.

Поискал бы Стайлз девку, которую бы с такой нежностью прижимали к земле.

— Я не сделаю тебе больно, слышишь, я обещаю, — увещевает Скотт, всё так же сжимая горло, до чёрных, чётких синяков. — Эй, ты же знаешь, как я к тебе отношусь...

"Конечно, знаю", — думает Стайлз. Своей боли он никогда не боялся.

В парке такое хорошее освещение, почти все фонари целы, а они со Скоттом в тени, в укромном месте, под деревом, вот только на ветвистых корнях лежать неудобно, да и кора неприятно трёт, даже через толстовку. Но это можно пережить. Многое можно пережить.

— Ну же, — у Скотта дрожат от возбуждения руки, и кончается терпение. Стайлз его не винит, у него бы и на меньшее не хватило, на самом деле, и сейчас не хватает, и он начинает вырываться. Слишком вяло, чтобы Скотт понял, что это не та игра.

Шов с боку на футболке трещит, но не рвётся, Скотт наваливается сверху, копошится, звенит пряжка его ремня — надо же, какой быстрый. Стайлз не уверен, что Скотт понимает, что делает, когда прикладывает его затылком о толстый корень. В конце концов, они ведь друзья. Стайлз шарит рукой по земле, подворачивающиеся камни все слишком гладкие и лёгкие, все не те.

Когда ты закрываешь глаза, то потом, открывая их, почему-то ожидаешь увидеть совсем другое место.

Стайлз уверен, что Скотту страшно. МакКол ведь отличный парень, из тех, кого легко контролировать, если знать как, и кто тянется к свету. Но его, этого света, увы, не всем хватает. На Стайлза вот не хватило.

Паника — вещь очень неприятная, одна из самых сильных эмоций, способных сдвинуть крышу, Стайлз любит эмоции, но вот панику — нет. Её сложно скрыть. Особенно если с тебя сдирают джинсы и тычут хером промеж ног, а там ни намёка на вагину или смазку. Стайлз пытается оттянуть Скотта за волосы. Страх похож на огонь, страх вливается в кровь и делает тебя предельно живым. Был бы Стайлз женщиной, он бы уже весь тёк.

Скотт в душе романтик, прямо Джейн Остин с её двумя свадьбами на книгу, но то, как упорно он пытается совершить акт насилия, портит его характеристику. А ведь наверняка всё потому, что он Стайлза любит. Думает, что любит. Что ж, если ты живёшь в детдоме, то ты постоянно голоден. До еды ли, денег или любви.

— Скотт, пожалуйста, стой... С-сука, да прекрати же! — Стайлз бьёт куда попало, но воздуха мало, и глаза на мокром месте, что-то он совсем расклеился. Всё эти грёбанные стены.

Сухие пальцы проталкиваются в сжатый сфинктер, тянут до боли, Скотт сильнее, не отпихнуть. Стайлз сейчас наверняка жалок, как ребёнок, с зарёванным лицом и дрожащими губами. Он знает, что будет орать, ещё громче, чем сейчас, и ведь никто не услышит, он так хорошо выбрал место. А потом придётся орать в подушку, гораздо громче, потому что сознание собственной глупости сделает ему больнее, чем рваная дырка. Впрочем, сравнение неудачное.

— Я так люблю тебя, — выдыхает Скотт, идиот чёртов, а потом почему-то брызгает на Стайлза кровью.

 

По ночам в городских парках гуляют только маньяки, двинутые собачники с бульдогами и бесстрашные работницы комбинатов, которые предпочитают сокращать дорогу и экономить на автобусах. Двум трахающимся подросткам там совсем не место, и когда кровь начинает бить фонтаном, Дерек всё ещё не может объяснить себе, какого хуя он делает. Парнишка хрипит, заваливается на спину, его пальцы бесполезно скользят по шее; такую рану не зажать руками, но он точно умрёт прежде, чем вспомнит школьный курс медподготовки.

Дерек с секунду наблюдает за его трепыханиями, а потом всё же прижимает к земле и всаживает нож под рёбра. Руки тонут в горячем и скользком, промокают перчатки. Чего Дерек не выносит, так это грязной работы. В отличие от ножа, огонь не оставляет за собой много мусора.

Равнодушный стрёкот цикад перемежается с шорохом травы под ногами и шуршанием одежды. А ещё кто-то тихо подвывает. Дерек опускает голову и выдыхает, он совсем не хочет поворачиваться на звук, но раньше надо было думать. Впрочем, он и думал. Но делал всё равно наоборот.

Тот, второй, сидит на коленях и зажимает рот двумя руками, сильно, будто пальцы могут удержать эту булькающую истерику. Шок выбелил его кожу до грани серого, лицо будто светится в темноте, и два росчерка-пятна алеют на щеках, наравне с брызгами крови. Чёрный, белый и красный — красивая картина, настолько, что Дерек позволяет себе посмотреть подольше. Он много видел их, таких, испуганных до усрачи или убитых горем — пока ещё только горем, — но мальчишка оказался самым... красивым. Особенно блестящие от слёз глаза.

Никогда не знаешь, чего же люди боятся больше: боли, смерти или убийства. Дерек мельком смотрит на спущенные на бёдра джинсы, на полустащенное бельё и влажные пятна на футболке; парень мог бы всё это и поправить, но не каждый же день видишь, как твоему насильнику перерезают горло, наверняка выбивает из колеи.

Дерек уверен, что всё это из-за глаз. Он стоит и не шевелится, будто боится спугнуть, рукоять ножа приятной тяжестью наполняет руку, а мальчишка перестаёт подвывать, подтягивает штаны и подползает к трупу. Он смотрит неотрывно, словно ничего не хочет упустить, натуралист хренов, это не шок и не истерика, Дерек знает разницу, поэтому ничего не делает, даже когда мальчишка протягивает дрожащую руку и обхватывает горло своего дружка. Дереку почти интересно. Разрезанное мясо и кровь хлюпают, довольно отвратительно, и там уже точно не нащупать остаточный пульс.

— Он мёртв, — говорит Дерек, сам не знает зачем, но мальчишка хлюпает носом и кивает, как послушный ребёнок.

— Ага, — вздыхает он рвано и утирает лицо грязной ладонью. А потом плюхается на задницу и, задрав голову, смотрит Дереку прямо в глаза. Снизу вверх. И изучает, откровенно, не нагло и без вызова, но пристально, не стесняясь, да и чего теперь смущаться, после такого. Стоило бы и ему вогнать нож под рёбра. Но Дерек не хочет.

Мальчишка видит его лицо, он и жертва, и свидетель, и виновник, но Дерека всё это не особо волнует. Не по-настоящему.

В парке тихо, как на кладбище — что ж, это уже почти могила на одного, — и облака светлой пеленой накрывают город. Дерек знает, что ему уже давно следует уходить, но что-то пробуждает в нём желание остаться и посмотреть — очень схоже с тем, что он чувствует, глядя на огонь.

У мальчишки блестят глаза, и вовсе не от слёз, блеск такого рода не спрятать за густыми ресницами, не загнать вглубь, и Дерек не может представить, откуда он мог взяться у этого пацана.

— Что будем делать? — спрашивает мальчишка, даже не пытаясь обуздать этих чертей. Что бы там ни было у него внутри, оно пользуется неограниченной свободой.

— А что ты предлагаешь? — Дерек присаживается на корточки и сцепляет руки с зажатым в них ножом, кровь капает с лезвия на траву, а мальчишка — смешной — всё равно не боится. Не больше, чем до этого.

— Избавиться от тела? — тянет тот неуверенно.

— Да пусть лежит. Здесь столько следов, что начисто не убрать. К тому же, куда мы его денем? — Дереку нравится эта непринуждённая беседа на краю парка, впору бы заподозрить в себе нудиста, потому что вот он — обнажённый, неприкрытый десятком социальных масок — смотрит кому-то в глаза и говорит вслух то, что всегда держал только в мыслях.

— А как же полиция? Найдя тело, они будут искать убийцу.

— Конечно. Но у них, как правило, много трупов, целая очередь. И не думаешь же ты, что каждый зачуханный криминальный отдел похож на те, о которых снимают сериалы?

— Ты уже делал это раньше, — догадывается мальчишка, и это так забавно — наблюдать за выражением его лица. — Твою мать, да точно же, и не один раз! Поэтому ты такой спокойный, тебе не впервой.

— Не стану отрицать.

Читать мысли легко, они бегут по лицу, как изображение с прожектора, Дерек улыбается — портит суровый образ — и ждёт, когда же мальчишка попытается убежать. Но тот только облизывает губы и теребит пальцами растянутый ворот футболки.

— Меня ты тоже убьёшь? — удивительно наивный вопрос для свидетеля преступления. Дерек закатывает глаза и крепче сжимает нож.

— Думаешь, стоит?

— Я бы убил, — мальчишка кивает и тут же вздрагивает, выставляет вперёд руки. — Ой, нет, не слушай меня! Блять. Ты же меня спас, от Скотта, смысл тебе меня убивать. Только если ты... — он сбивается с мысли или сбивает Дерека, специально. — А зачем ты вообще это сделал?

В действительности, он просто захотел. Желания бывает трудно объяснить, они появляются как что-то чёткое, сформировавшееся, готовый продукт подсознания. Желания — это как стая голодных волков под твоей дверью. Либо накорми, либо застрели. Дерек всегда кормил своих волков.

На этот раз эти твари совсем обнаглели.

— Не знаю, — говорит он, разглядывая мальчишку. — Просто ты так отчаянно перебирал камни, решая, каким же ударить. Искал потяжелее?

Жестикуляция должна помогать выражать мысли, а не заменять процесс полностью, Дерека уже начинают раздражать мельтешащие руки, когда мальчишка говорит, дёрганные пальцы, когда он кусает ногти или тянет одежду. Но он не пытается их сломать или просто перехватить. Мальчишка глядит исподлобья и будто спрашивает, действительно ли камни — единственная причина.

И, наверное, у него есть свои ответы, потому что в какой-то момент он начинает смотреть на Дерека по-другому.

Дерек глубоко вздыхает и поджимает губы, он не знает, что ему с ним делать.

— Слушай, если не надо его никуда тащить, — парень указывает на своего мёртвого друга, — может, я тогда пойду? Расстанемся по-доброму и всё такое.

— А тебе есть, куда идти?

Одежда с чужого плеча, вихрь на голове, Дерек знает ответ, читает его в движениях, в складке меж бровей. На мгновение кажется, что мальчишку стошнит — говоря честно, давно пора, — но он держится, сглатывает и снова кусает пальцы.

— Я мог бы придумать что-нибудь, — говорит он, нервно пожимая плечами, и бросает взгляд куда-то в темноту.

— Например?

— Пойти с тобой.

Ему страшно, это легко заметить, иначе что же кроется за всей этой нервозностью, но, когда мальчишка зажимает лезвие двумя бледными пальцами и скользит вдоль, счищая кровь, рука не дрожит.

У Дерека никогда нет особого плана, он любит свободу и импровизацию, с ними ощущения острее, но у него есть свои жёсткие рамки, созданные банальной необходимостью. Сидар-сити — просто очередной город, приехав сюда, Дерек ничего от него не ждал, а он взял и подсунул ему этого мальчишку. Который никуда не вписывается, не подходит под шаблоны и лезет за рамки. Он — словно чёрная клякса на белом листе, цепляет взгляд, цепляет мысли.

— С чего ты взял, что я возьму тебя с собой? — Дерек умеет сбивать спесь, это легко, если у тебя от природы лицо уголовника. — Тебе, кстати, может очень не понравиться место, в которое ты попадёшь.

Мальчишка улыбается, приподымает брови, будто услышал глупую шутку, и Дереку становится всё интереснее и интереснее.

— Чувак, я в такой жопе побывал, что тебе нечем меня пугать. Ну, разве что этой клёвой железкой у тебя в руках, но, давай по-честному, если бы ты собирался меня убить, то уже сделал бы это.

Дерек пожимает плечами.

— Может, я люблю мучить людей?

— Не-а, — говорит мальчишка уверенно. — Тогда бы ты не стал добивать Скотта.

Не такое уж красивое имя, чтобы так часто его повторять, особенно когда труп остывает совсем рядом, а на футболке не высохли пятна смазки. Дерек смотрит на мальчишку долгие десять секунд, пытаясь понять, что с тем не так, какая же деталь должна быть сломана. Никто в здравом уме не пожелал бы остаться с человеком, который только что, на глазах, кого-то зарезал. На такое идут только те, у кого позади стена, а перед глазами дуло пистолета. Но чем дольше Дерек смотрит, тем отчётливее понимает: он хочет забрать мальчишку себе. С самого начала, как только услышал его крики и возню под навалившимся сверху парнем.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Дерек, и мальчишка подпрыгивает на месте.

— Стайлз, — отвечает он, неловко улыбаясь. — Стайлз Стилински.

Дерек хмыкает, вытирает нож о траву.

— Давно придумал?

— Лет в девять, — ни следа смущения.

— Ладно, Стайлз, — вздыхает Дерек, смиряясь, и кивает в сторону тела. — Отбивался ты слабовато, но синяки на нём оставил. Следы борьбы есть. Теперь обшарь карманы, забери деньги, и пойдём.

Тусклый свет фонарей дрожит в темноте, Дерек убирает нож и стягивает перчатки, протягивает руку и помогает Стайлзу подняться. Мальчишка оказывается совсем не мальчишкой — почти одного с ним роста, и худющие плечи достаточно широки. Красивый, думает Дерек, бесстыдно красивый. Даже интересно, каким будет выражение его лица, когда ему придётся обыскивать тело бывшего друга.

В последний момент, когда мальчишка разжимает пальцы чтобы отойти и заняться делом, Дерек дёргает его на себя, прижимает, практически нос к носу, и говорит:

— Сейчас ты идёшь со мной. Но, запомни, скорее всего, когда-нибудь мне придётся тебя убить.

Теперь Стайлз не улыбается, понимает серьёзность предупреждения, но Дерек чувствует, что это уже не он тянет мальчишку, это тот прижимается к нему, и тёплое дыхание опаляет губы:

— Конечно. Это по-честному.

Дерек усмехается. Он понимает, что забрал бы мальчишку, даже если бы тот не согласился. Связал и запихал в машину. Может быть, в один багажник с телом. Опыта в похищении людей у него ещё не было, но в жизни, говорят, надо всё попробовать.

___________________________

— Один биггер, два боксмастера из тостера и баскетдуэт. Из напитков один «американо» и один «эспрессо», — перечисляет Дерек, медленно постукивая пальцами по рулю, и брюнетка, похожая на белку, запихавшую за щёки пару орехов, мило улыбается ему, сверкая глазками из-под фирменного козырька KFC. Она не знает, что расплачиваться с ней будут кровавыми деньгами. Да и откуда ей, бумажки Скотт держал в заднем кармане, на них ничего не попало.

Не надо быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы заподозрить, что что-то, блять, не сходится. Если ты умеешь запихивать кубик в квадратную дырку, а шарик — в круглую, то понимаешь, что хмурый небритый бугай в застиранной майке и свеженькая Шевроле Камаро представляют собой маловероятное сочетание. Стайлз всегда был неплох в физике, но, видимо, его расчёт погрешностей оставляет желать лучшего, потому что вот она, шикарная чёрная детка, сверкает в лучах утреннего солнца. И это почти пугает, вообще, день его пугает, днём всё иначе, будто ты трезвеешь и видишь сотни стен, не замеченных ночью. И тебе становится страшно, потому что ты, мудила, ничего не продумал, встал не на ту кочку на болоте, и всё это очень, очень серьёзно.

Если бы Стайлз не жил последние лет пять так, будто каждый день был последним, то определённо зассал бы.

А так ему всего лишь неловко, он будто провалился в ёбанную кроличью нору, или его мир наехал на параллельный или что-то ещё в этом роде. В кожаном салоне полно места, даже слишком, выделенного на него одного-то хватает за глаза, Стайлз старается не раскрывать рта, чтобы поток восторгов не прорвался наружу, водит пальцами по сидению и думает, кого нужно убить, чтобы получить такую тачку. Думает чисто практически. Вообще-то, к этому уютненькому салону легко привыкнуть.

— Есть какая-то уважительная причина, почему твой нос находится ниже уровня приборной панели, или это своеобразное проявление инфантилизма? — спрашивает Дерек хмуро и, не дав Стайлзу рта раскрыть, пихает ему пакет с едой.

— Это груз вины, чувак, он давит, понимаешь ли, — Стилински вдыхает богатый аромат фастфуда и пытается сесть ровно. Камаро плавно трогается и выруливает на дорогу. — Я пережил самую страшную ночь в своей жизни, подобное просто так не проходит. Мне надо порефлексировать, разобраться в себе, возможно, сходить к психотерапевту... Твой "американо"?

— Эспрессо.

— Блин. А поменяться?

— Не нравится — выкинь.

— Судя по твоему тону, у меня нет выбора. Демократия умерла, дорогой Токвиль, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Сенсация для первой полосы, а я без издательства.

— Репортёров ещё позови, — средь бела дня Дерек куда менее дружелюбен, чем с ножом в руках, то ли он не выспался, то ли дело в этой ахуенной кожаной куртке, которую он натянул перед выходом из мотеля. Дерек в принципе оказался не таким, каким Стайлз его себе нарисовал, чуть меньше от Мерелин Монро, чуть больше от Вин Дизеля, плюс он был старше лет на пять-шесть минимум. И вёл себя так же. Но Стайлз его прощает. У Дерека есть нож.

— Иисус, как же давно я не ел всякой такой отравы. Ну, в смысле, отравы-то я жрал порядком, ты не представляешь, какую только дрянь они не кладут в эти чёртовы пюре. Но до богомерзкого фастфуда добраться бывало трудно, — повествует Стайлз, вытаскивая свой боксмастер. Аромат жареной курицы наполняет машину до отказа. — Ох, как бы не сожрать собственные пальцы.

Мягкая помидорка вываливается из свёртка и шлёпается на затасканные джинсы. За окном мелькают малоэтажные дома и деревья в железных оградках, Дерек переводит взгляд с падшего овоща на Стайлза и чересчур спокойно предупреждает:

— Испачкаешь салон — заставлю вылизывать.

Звучит банально, но Стайлз ему верит. У Дерека такие глаза, что ему нельзя не верить. Вот и довыбирался камней. Трогательно.

— Замётано, — соглашается Стайлз, подбирает помидоринку и, выдохнув-таки, закидывает в рот. Дерек снова сосредотачивается на дороге, щурится на пляшущие по капоту блики, и только уцелевший ещё здравый рассудок не позволяет спросить, а что надо будет сделать Стилински, если он испачкает самого Дерека.

Пейзаж сменяется так же стремительно, как жизнь Стайлза в последние двенадцать часов; вот улицы мелькают впереди, а вот они уже в зеркале заднего вида, давятся своими магазинчиками, стриженными деревьями и разделительной полосой. Если не моргая смотреть на небо через лобовое стекло, то кажется, что не было никогда долбанных серых стен, серых людей и серых лет, то было ненастоящим, просто дерьмовый сон. Идеальный вариант: никакого прошлого и светлое будущее. Но Стайлз не согласен смириться с тем, что он проспал шестнадцать лет, поэтому он с упорством мазохиста цепляется за вчерашний день, последнюю неделю, прошлый год, вспоминает ярко и мучительно, как в грязь ныряет, и от этого настоящее кружит голову, будто шампанское.

О, нет, Стайлз понимает, что всё не так радужно. Он сидит в одном автомобиле с убийцей, и, говоря честно, у него нет ничего, кроме стоптанных кед и его жизни, да и та для всех, кроме него самого, представляет сомнительную ценность. Более того, он теперь однозначно замешан в преступлении, и уже через сутки его объявят в розыск — либо как без вести пропавшего, либо как преступника. Любой нормальный парень, даже не взращенный в тех же кругах, что и Стайлз Стилински, уже давно дал бы стрекоча, забился в тихую дыру и пересидел бы там нужное время.

И не то, чтобы Стайлз не пытался.

В мертвенно-бледном свете ламп, тянувшихся по коридору мотеля, Дерек предстал перед ним во всей своей красе. Небритый, растрёпанный, в старых дранных джинсах... его можно было принять разве что за сезонного рабочего из Мексики или с Кубы, какого-нибудь каменщика на стройке. Надежда, покой и мир не входили в связанный с ним ассоциативный ряд, и, заходя в номер и стаскивая кеды, Стайлз думал, что ни за что не уснёт, что придётся опять пялиться в потолок, пусть и не такой убитый, как в детдоме. А вырубился ещё до того, как его голова коснулась подушки. И этот сон был самим глубоким, самым сладким и спокойным из всех, что он помнит. Стайлз уснул в одной комнате с убийцей и чувствовал себя в безопасности — ощущение, полностью им забытое, утрачено вместе с понятием семьи. Утром, проснувшись, он обнаружил, что Дерек безмятежно сопит на диване, а дверь не заперта. Хочешь — иди, великое искушения для тех, кто по достоинству может оценить свободу. И, вместо того, чтобы тихо свалить, Стайлз плотнее задёрнул шторы и пошлёпал в ванную.

А теперь вот он несётся на скорости под восемьдесят километров в час, в машине, которую не увидеть в тех районах, по которым он гулял, и в руках у него полно еды, за которую не нужно бороться. Кажется, судьба вознаграждает его за правильный выбор.

— Эта дорога ведёт на шоссе из города, не так ли? — Стайлз отхлёбывает кофе и провожает взглядом указатели; ему не то чтобы очень нужен ответ, но Дерек молчит, как суровый агент ФБР из патриотического фильма, и это чертовски скучно, особенно если сравнивать с прошедшей ночью. — Знаешь, в Америке общая протяжённость дорог примерно шесть с половиной миллионов километров. Ахуеть, правда? Мы могли бы не строить города, а колесить по континенту в фургонах. И тогда бы это была не страна адвокатов, а страна автомехаников. Кочевой отпрыск Европы. И немного Африки.

По лицу Дерека видно, что он жалеет, что не взял Стайлзу сироп. Или кляп.

— Ты не особо улыбчивый, да? — Стайлз вскидывает одну бровь и снова сползает по сидению, машина высший класс, но чтобы найти удобное положение, всё равно приходится повертеться. — Говорят, люди, которые прячут свои эмоции, просто очень чувствительные. Они защищают свой внутренний мир от внешней агрессии. Или внешний мир от внутренней агрессии. Должно быть, зависит от ситуации, но я не помню.

— Никогда о таком не слышал. Зато ты, я заметил, особо разговорчивый, — хмыкает Дерек, и выглядит всё это так, будто у него на пассажирском восьмилетний ребёнок.

— Да нет, — отвечает Стайлз, но тут же исправляется. — Ну, да. У меня в голове слишком много мыслей, их надо сбрасывать, а то я свихнусь.

— И ты кидаешь весь этот балласт на кого попало.

— Пф, ты просто не сечёшь мои критерии отбора, — Стайлз отмахивается кусочком курицы, он из тех, кто всегда носит непринуждённость с собой, и даже Дерек в одном с ним замкнутом пространстве не напрягает. Наоборот. — Блин, ты хоть бы радио слушал, в тишине же такая тоска. Тебе повезло, что Стайлз Стилински теперь с тобой. Я скрашу твои серые будни.

"И красные тоже", — додумывает парень, ловя себя на мысли, что смотрит Дерека, как кино. Пару однообразных кадров. Рассматривает вот уже десять минут. Дерек, в своей замызганной майке и отменной кожанке, — это что-то новое в его грубой, убогой реальности, трещина в бетонной стене бытия, и Стайлзу хочется запустить туда пальцы, расковыривая, кроша и ломая ногти.

— Слушай, а зачем я тебе нужен?

Зажаренная курица хрустит удивительно громко, нелепая рамка для затянувшейся паузы. Дерек раздумывает, то ли над причиной, то ли над ответом, Стайлз предпочёл бы второе — нет, — он предпочёл бы какую-нибудь сопливую ерунду типа 'Хрень, конечно, но я просто почувствовал, что мы обязательно должны быть вместе'. Но ты никогда не слышишь того, что бы хотел услышать, если только не окружён льстецами, поэтому Стайлз предпочитает убедить себя в том, что ему плевать. Это у него всегда хорошо получалось.

— Да хрен его знает, — Дерек отвечает нехотя, будто вообще не следовало затрагивать эту тему — сдирать корку с незажившей коленки, но без этого не появится шрам.

— Значит, не для чего, — Стайлз словно подводит итог и сам удивлён такому результату. — Жаль. Утомительная череда бессмысленных переходов по рукам, от интерната к интернату, от детдома к детдому и, для разнообразия, в машину к подозрительному чуваку, продолжается. Конечно, новый стиль мне нравится куда больше. Серьёзно, сидя в такой тачке, можно смириться, что ты на хрен никому не сдался.

Есть, наверное, какое-то кодовое слово, пароль, услышав который, Дерек улыбается. Усмехается, во всяком случае, и вот от этого образ брутального отморозка даёт трещину.

— Если тебя утешит, по мне тоже никто плакать не станет, — говорит он, так, словно его этот факт забавляет. Стайлзу зверски хочется забраться в его мысли и провести инвентаризацию, потому что из-за Дерека уж наверняка многие проливали слёзы. Слёзы боли.

— Ммм, знаешь, а давай я о тебе поплачу? Когда-нибудь там, потом, если обстоятельства сложатся, — предлагает Стилински, подаваясь вперёд. — Нет, серьёзно. У меня даже повод есть скорбеть.

— Ещё не хватало, чтобы ты снова ревел.

Дерек не отвлекается от трассы, не смотрит на Стайлза, не добавляет никаких проникновенных слов, но у Стилински всё равно румянец обжигает щёки, и глупое сердце ёкает в груди.

— Гм, ладно. Это очень мило с твоей стороны. В смысле, не ты милый, а твои поступки, — Стайлз вспоминает нож и давится словами и курицей. — О Господи, забудь.

Дерек бросает на него уничтожающий взгляд, но не тот, после которого обычно выкидывают из машины, а что-то вроде снисходительного "заткнись, идиотина", обидно, но цепляет, и это против правил. Впрочем, у Дерека правила вообще не в чести.

— Кстати, а на кой чёрт нам в Аризону? Большой Каньон, все дела, я понимаю, но есть же ещё столько занятных мест. Те же Гавайи. Всегда хотел там побывать. Пляж, зонтики, мулатки...

— У меня там работа.

— Я всё не решался спросить: ты, типа, киллер?

— Нет, я простой строитель, — отвечает Дерек и на этот раз действительно улыбается, жутко так, как маньяк. А Стайлза это... не то чтобы успокаивает, но обнадёживает. Пока для счастья ему нужен крепкий сон и чтобы не было скучно.

— Мне, наверное, следует напомнить тебе, что я несовершеннолетний, и у меня нет ни документов, ни зубной щётки, ни даже сменного белья. Пока последний факт меня не особо беспокоит, но настанет день, когда...

— Мы купим тебе зубную щётку на первой же заправке. Если твои зубы будут целы.

Стайлз настороженно смотрит на Дерека поверх стаканчика с кофе.

— А почему бы им не быть?

— Очень скоро я разъебу тебе лицо о панель, чтобы ты заткнулся.

— Чувак, лучше поцелуй меня, и я на часик онемею, — хмыкает Стилински, но шутка, кажется, не совсем удачная. Да и не шутка вовсе, раз Дерек так смотрит. — О, чёрт.

Отползать некуда, прыгать тоже на такой скорости не вариант, да и жалко только начатую корзину с крылышками. Должно быть, Стайлз Дерека действительно достал, потому что хватка на шее крепкая, а ведь эта самая рука сейчас должна держать руль. Стайлз едва успевает заглянуть Дереку в глаза — непонятный, зелёно-коричневый цвет, — и щетина немного царапает кожу, контрастом с мягкими губами, прижимающимися к его, Стайлза, собственным губам. Дерек касается его на пробу, будто у него много времени, будто они не на трассе, прихватывает нижнюю губу, и кончик языка едва касается кромки зубов. Стайлз не уверен, что он что-то чувствует, только в ушах стоит звон. И, окей, он будто выпал из машины.

А потом Дерек выпрямляется, выравнивает поехавшую с полосы Камаро и вытаскивает свой стаканчик кофе из подставки.

Стайлз открывает рот и тут же закрывает его, он как рыба или русалочка после сделки. Только сказка не диснеевская, и вместо морской ведьмы у него потрясающий, ахуительный Дерек, тёмный и сильный, как желания ночью, весь состоящий из неправильных линий, которые, сложившись, создали что-то ломано-прекрасное, ахрененное. Смести природа градусы, сбавь обороты, и не было бы этих умопомрачительных теней у скул, не было бы тонкой линии губ и острых, хищных крыльев носа, и вся картина была бы испорчена, и Дерек не цеплял бы, как... гарпун.

Мясцо уже пробито, и рваться особо некуда — довольно неожиданно для того, кто никогда не ценил людей, - поэтому Стайлз тихонечко выдыхает, опустошает лёгкие, голову и сердце и молчит, запускает зубы в курицу. У него начинаются вторые самые насыщенные сутки в жизни, и от этого воздух слаще и еда вкуснее. Хотя, возможно, биггер пах бы так же аппетитно, если бы и не был куплен на деньги Скотта. Есть какая-то ирония в том, что Стайлз потратил их на еду. Вчера, ведя Скотта по тёмному парку, дразня его и распаляя, Стайлз и не догадывался, что всё обернётся вот так. О да, он желал какого-то разнообразия, в кой-то веки он хотел почувствовать себя живым, не замурованным в безысходность. И голод, животный, жадный, месяцами подстрекал его, вклинивался в мысли надсадным, изводящим зовом. За свои шестнадцать Стайлз видел всё, что могли предложить ему люди, а голод желал страха, боли и смерти, гнал к краю, и Стайлз пошёл. Он думал, что на краю притупившееся ощущение жизни вспыхнет, как нефтяное пятно. И он был прав.

Его накрыло дважды: сначала когда он понял, что не может найти заранее приготовленный остроугольный камень, которым он намеревался проломить Скотту башку; потом когда увидел, как Дерек всаживает нож МакКолу под рёбра. Стайлз проматывает этот момент в памяти, ощущая почти физическое возбуждение, и гадает, насколько острее оно было бы, сделай он это сам. Впрочем, смотреть ему тоже понравилось. Захотелось ещё.

Стайлз усмехается и отпивает почти остывший «американо». План был идеальным, за не имением нужной кислоты и необходимого количества времени. Непредумышленное убийство при самозащите, такое пикантное дело и освещать бы постеснялись. И Скотт его не разочаровал, нисколько, они же лучшие друзья. Пошёл следом, как телёнок, и Стайлз ещё раз убедился, что это должен был быть именно МакКол. Чтобы проняло сильнее. Жаль только, Стайлз не успел посмотреть ему в глаза, пока тот умирал.

"Ладно, — решает Стилински философски, — первый блин всегда комом. Прощай, Юта, жди меня, Аризона".

___________________________

В баре душно и от курева не продохнуть — примерно это Стайлз говорит Клайду, утягивая его за собой сквозь толпу. Футболка липнет к коже, и волосы влажные от пота, Стайлз скользит взглядом по дешёвому интерьеру и ловит своё отражение в стеклянной вставке на стене — он вписывается легко, как в воду входит, вспотевший, взъерошенный и по-юношески привлекательный, и тени помогают ему, подчёркивают глаза и скрывают синяки на шее.

Клайду около тридцати, у него след от обручального кольца на руке и градус алкоголя в крови раза в два превышает норму. Он рассказывает про свой новенький джип, который, конечно же, остался дома, рассказывает про юношеские победы в футбольных матчах и совершенно забывает про двух детей, фото которых Стайлз видел в его бумажнике. Он притворяется весёлым и душевным парнем, но, вообще-то, и так ясно, что он тот ещё гавнюк, был и есть, хотя бы потому, как настойчиво его ладонь пробирается Стайлзу в задний карман. Трусливый и узколобый "настоящий мужик". О Стайлзе Клайд знает куда как больше, ему не приходится подмечать детали и догадываться, Стайлз рассказывает сам. Например, о том, как клёво, что бармен не спросил его удостоверение, потому что Стайлз несовершеннолетний; о том, что Стайлз в городе проездом и, вообще-то, свободен как ветер, потому что сбежавший сирота.

Они пробираются сквозь пьяную толпу, Стайлз виснет на Клайде, смеётся, запрокинув голову, и рассказывает, как в двенадцать устроил настоящий бунт в кафетерии и обкидал воспитателей утренней кашей. Клайд громко подвывает, давясь гоготом, тянет пальцы к растянутому в улыбке лягушачьему рту и не знает, как сильно Стайлз хочет оторвать ему обе руки.

Чёрный вход открывается с полпинка, и они вываливаются в узкую тёмную подворотню. Клайд всё ещё пытается отсмеяться, Стайлз вдыхает прохладный, сладкий воздух и выпрямляет спину — так утомительно тащить кого-то на себе.

Розоватый свет мигающей вывески на углу растекается по асфальту, так и не добравшись до убогого крыльца. Элк Гров на самом севере Калифорнии, он сонен и тих, даже по ночам, эту лодку легко раскачать и так же легко перевернуть. Стайлз массирует плечо и ловит на себе сальный выжидательный взгляд. Клайд улыбается, призывно, прямо как в молодости, соблазняя тупых девчонок — снова возомнил себя лучшим нападающим команды, — в вразвалочку подходит к Стайлзу, и разве что пострадавшая от влитого спирта координация мешает ему начать расстёгивать ремень. Стайлз улыбается ему в ответ и пинает ногой в живот.

Некоторые любят причинять боль, некоторые любят её получать, Стайлз не определился ещё с тем, к какой стороне он тяготеет, но выражение агонии на вытянувшемся туповатом лице доставило ему истинное удовольствие. Можно было бы врезать ещё, с ноги по открытому корпусу, раз десять по наглой роже, отвести душу, как бывало, но Стайлз делает шаг назад, нервно облизывает губы и ждёт, пока Клайд подымется. Тот зол, как чёрт, и не удивительно, его же так наебали, да и кто — малолетка. Стайлз видит занесённую для удара руку, морщится, заставляя себя не защищаться, и уныло думает, что хоть бы не по лицу.

Зубы клацают, боль обжигает скулу и остаётся там тяжёлым, устойчивым пламенем. Асфальт твёрдый и холодный, падая, Стайлз обдирает ладони. На короткий миг у него темнеет в глазах, но это вовсе не от удара, просто чудовищная, всепоглощающая ненависть к насилию затапливает сознание, и гнев яростным зверем бьётся о грудную клетку, требуя выхода. Ответить в десять раз сильнее, сломать, раздавить, уничтожить — программа запускается автоматически, едва заметная под покровом растерянного, мальчишеского лица, и Стайлзу приходится заставить себя открыть глаза. Он унимает зверя, а Клайд возвышается над ним, выплёвывая какую-то словесную мерзость, притягивает к себе за футболку и, видимо, намеревается причинить существенный физический и моральный ущерб.

"У меня всё под контролем", — думает Стайлз, но вообще, пора давать дёру.

Голова снова дёргается, в то же место не так больно, а вот удар под дых посылает волну по всему телу, но Стайлз шипит, щурится и всё ещё не сопротивляется. Это удивительно странное, двоякое ощущение, когда тебя избивают в подворотне, а ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности.

Дерек появляется в тот момент, когда Клайд замахивается для четвёртого удара. Впрочем, Стайлз не стал бы утверждать это точно. Пьяный ублюдок просто валится на землю, совсем рядом, и скручивается в позе эмбриона — если Дерек не отбил ему ногой почку, то Стайлз ничего не понимает в уличных драках. Дерек бьёт ещё пару раз — холодная ненависть в быстрых движениях, — ломает челюсть, выбивает зубы и дух, Клайд подвывает и корчится под боком, он уже не похож на сколько-нибудь реальную угрозу — выдохся, но Стилински играет свою роль до конца. Как побитая, перепуганная собака, он не пытается встать, отползает подальше, то ли к стене, то ли к Дереку, под ноги, а стальная пружина предвкушения сжимается в нём всё туже с каждой секундой, и к рукам возвращается фантомное ощущение разрезанного, скользкого горла.

А потом Дерек вздёргивает Стайлза вверх, его пальцы смыкаются на уже отмеченной шее, и парень понимает, что что-то пошло не так.

— Всегда собрался работать по этой схеме? — спрашивает Дерек, вбив Стайлза спиной в стену, и светская непринуждённость его тона резко контрастирует с хваткой. — Или у тебя воображения больше ни на что не хватило?

— Эй, меня же чуть не убили, спокойнее! — самое время косить под дурачка, но Стайлз выдавливает только это.

— Я само спокойствие, — Дерек рычит, сжимает пальцы сильнее, и с чего бы Стайлзу ему не поверить.

Дерек похож на пса, готового разорвать жертву на части, у него расширены зрачки и сжатая линия губ переходит в оскал. Неожиданно, но это гораздо страшнее, чем барахтаться под насильником, страшно настолько, что сердце уходит в пятки. И игра перестаёт быть игрой.

— Отпусти меня, — хрипит Стайлз. — Пожалуйста. И я всё объясню.

Самое смешное, что Стилински действительно готов исповедоваться, места, в которых он жил, отучают от честности в первый же день, но Дерек — совсем другое дело. Стайлз хочет, чтобы он знал, кажется, хочет кричать об этом, шептать, рычать и скулить, потому что уверен, что они с Дереком одного и того же вида, что Дерек отзовётся. Но тот прикладывает его головой о кирпичную кладку и чеканит слова, как выстрелы:

— Не надо ничего объяснять. С тобой и так всё ясно. Я ни разу не встречал человека, Стайлз, даже психа, который по доброй воле пошёл бы за убийцей. А ты даже думать долго не стал. Ты ревел две минуты от силы, а через восемь часов спокойно жрал в моей машине. Такое не спишешь даже на падение нравов, — Дерек вскинул брови. — Я видел твои глаза, Стайлз. Тебе нечего мне объяснять. И нечего прятать.

"Я и не прячу", — почти говорит Стайлз, но слова тают на губах. Он переводит растерянный взгляд на Клайда — бедняга никак не может встать на ноги, совсем потерял форму, — и сглатывает вязкую слюну. Он, столько раз получавший от жизни затрещины, что просто показывает ей средний палец в ответ, заигрался с огнём, и теперь стоит на краю горящего леса, и паника поглощает его, как пламя сухую хвою. Дереком нельзя манипулировать — об этом говорят впившиеся в кожу пальцы, его тёмные, злые глаза и то, что Стайлзу страшно, по-плохому страшно, и то скорее смерть, чем обострившееся до предела ощущение жизни.

Мальчишка нервно облизывает губы и медленно разжимает свою хватку у Дерека на запястье, поглаживает большим пальцем по выступающим косточкам. Руки, которые его душат. Обычно ему похер, кто что думает, он давно завернулся в образ дурака из колоды таро и разве что подляны устраивает достающим его ублюдкам, но Дерек — совсем другое дело, к Дереку хочется прильнуть и попросить прощения, дескать, не ругай меня больше, я хороший — чувство смешное, трепетное, шум в голове, но Стайлз ничего не может поделать.

А Дерек, наверное, улавливает что-то, потому что перестаёт наваливаться, и голос его уже не режет поперёк волокон.

— Ты хотел, чтобы я его убил, — почти шепчет он, едва кивая в сторону подымающегося Клайда, и Стайлз ловит тепло на губах.

— Да, — выдыхает он в ответ.

— Выбрал его, подцепил, вывел сюда, спровоцировал. Как того парня, Скотта. Ты был уверен, что я пойду за тобой. Ты хотел, чтобы я и его зарезал. Почему?

— Это то, чего я желаю. Так сильно, что голова кружится, — хрипит Стайлз; это правда, самая откровенная, что ему доводилось говорить, и он не находит ответа лучше. Но Дерек понимает всё, что сказано не было, и так, смотрит ему в глаза и, кажется, решает что-то для себя. А потом тянется к поясу под курткой, и тусклое лезвие широкого ножа подмигивает Стайлзу розоватым отблеском. Стайлз пытается, но не может отвести от него взгляд, сердце колотится прямо в горле, от чего-то вспоминается ровный, глубокий надрез у МакКола на шее.

— Боишься? — спрашивает Дерек задумчиво, и вкрадчивый голос цепляет что-то в солнечном сплетении и сладко-больно тянет к себе.

— Да, — Стайлз смотрит Дереку в глаза, чувствует, как его пульс бьётся в чужую ладонь, и впервые в жизни не может солгать. — Самую малость. Просто не люблю боль.

— Вот как. Я учту. А ты запомни, что я не люблю, когда жар пытаются загрести моими руками. Не думай, что ты остался чистым, Стайлз. И, раз уж тебе хочется крови, ты её получишь.

Дерек берёт Стайлза за руку и вкладывает рукоять в ладонь.

— Сам, — говорит он на ухо и подталкивает его вперёд, к Клайду. Как волк, учащий щенка задирать овец.

Переулок превращается в чёрную замкнутую сферу, целая вселенная, и Стайлз в ней — огромное, новорожденное солнце, горящее и переполненное жизнью. Он — волк, и жизнь в его жадной пасти. Клайд, бедняга, говорит что-то, растирая кровь и слюну по подбородку, но Стайлз не слышит, у него за спиной Дерек — его личный тёмный бог, — он направляет, не касаясь, и Клайду нет смысла бороться. Он уже мёртв.

Стайлз бросается вперёд, легко уходит от вялого удара, и косой надрез на толстой шее наполняется, распухает алым. Стилински видит его, и нервная улыбка сама перекашивает губы. Он слишком взволнован, кровь стучит в висках, но рука не дрожит, и лезвие, толстое лезвие охотничьего ножа вспарывает следом плечевую и ключичную артерии. Какой-то детский, счастливый смех поднимается из глубины, будто Стайлз маленький футболист, выигравший свой первый матч. И лицо, наверное, глупое, кто вообще примет его за маньяка? Осталась ещё бедренная артерия, Клайд падает на асфальт, и не так уж напряжно разрезать его ещё и там.

Слишком много шума, слишком мало времени, Дерек перехватывает Стайлза поперёк груди, наискось, впивается пальцами в плечо и удерживает руку. Стайлз чувствует его всем телом, кожей и под кожей, муторное, обжигающее возбуждение впивается в нервы дразнящей сотней иголок, Дерек прижимается к нему, дышит тяжело и часто, щекочет дыханием загривок, и ясно, что ему тоже понравилось смотреть.

Тёмную сферу разносит ко всем чертям, Стайлз смотрит на Клайда, смотрит на нож и расслабляется в чужих руках, а потом поворачивает голову и коротко, благодарно лижет Дереку гладкие костяшки. Он задыхается и ещё не знает, что будет потом, но то, что между ним и Дереком — это столкновение двух потоков, объединяющихся в одно русло, вода пенится, обдаёт брызгами, волны разбиваются друг о друга, и грохот добирается до небес.

___________________________

К тому моменту, как они добираются до Айдахо, Стайлз любит Камаро примерно так же, как себя самого, и невольно вспоминает о старом сериале про двух братьев, разъезжавших по Америке и мочивших нечисть. У тех тоже была шевроле, только подревнее, тоже были мотели и еда из ресторанов, их тоже было двое и они колесили по штатам так, будто были перекати-полем. Разве что в их с Дереком версии в багажнике не арсенал, а сумка с одеждой и запаска, и нечисть — они сами. Да и братом Стайлз Дерека считает в последнюю очередь.

Дерек странный — не как человек с явными психологическими отклонениями, а как парень, работающий гастарбайтером на стройках и расплачивающийся за номер кредитной картой, — но Стайлз смиряется с этим легко, тем более, что он на эти деньги ест. И пусть шестерёнки в его мозгу вертятся очень быстро, он не играет с Дереком в шарады. Разве что в машине, в слова. Дерек закатывает глаза, издевается и часто выигрывает.

Города мелькают один за другим, быстро, как сжатая из соображений экономии реклама, Стайлз изучает их бегло, в потоке тёплых суматошных дней, сам себе напоминая шавку, скитающуюся по улицам. Дерек отпускает его легко, вообще-то, Стайлз даже не спрашивает, но в этом и суть, тем более обидная от того, что Дерек, кажется, уверен в том, что Стайлз вернётся. Уверен не потому, что мальчишке больше некуда деваться, а потому что Дерек позволяет ему убивать.

В Блэкфуте Стайлз перечитывает Харпер Ли лёжа на лавке в парке, и именно там его цепляет Дженнифер, вовлекая в короткий, но головокружительный литературный роман. Дженнифер около тридцати, она преподаёт в школе, обладает очень милой улыбкой и весьма ловко скрывает тот факт, что внутри она — страшная сука. На свидание в кафе она притаскивает Стайлзу целый пакет книг -дешёвая взятка, их вкусы едва ли совпадают, но Дженнифер смеётся над его шутками, и Стайлз получает настоящее удовольствие от общения. Даже целует её на прощание в щёку. Кажется, Дженнифер вовсе не смущает разница в возрасте, Стайлза, в принципе, тоже, так что вопрос, почему ему хочется вырвать ей внутренности к чёртовой матери, остаётся открытым.

А вечером того же дня Дерек приносит Стайлзу спизженную где-то бейсбольную биту, алюминиевую, с деревом внутри — для засранца он пугающе проницателен, — и это настолько идеально, что пару минут Стилински выглядит настоящим идиотом. Плюшевым медведям в детстве он радовался меньше. Дерек корчит недовольную рожу, останавливает порыв благодарности тычком в грудь, так что приходится обойтись без объятий.

Когда приходит время, и голод нетерпеливо бодает его изнутри, Стайлз уходит, оставляя заботливо вычищенный и завёрнутый в платок нож Дерека в рюкзаке. Забивая Дженифер насмерть, раскраивая ей череп и уродуя лицо, Стайлз испытывает не меньшее удовольствие, чем в кафе.

В Вайоминге, когда пейзаж за окном становится невыносимо однообразен, Стайлз достаёт блокнот и на скорую руку рисует карту западной части Америки. В Калифорнии он ещё не был уверен, но есть предел пустым совпадениям и он наступил. Синие точки городов выстраиваются одна за другой, Стайлзу нужно всего по штуке на каждый штат, и он добросовестно их проставляет, пока Дерек заправляет бак. Четыре точки бессмысленной фигурой смотрят на него с листа, и Стайлз забрасывает блокнот обратно в рюкзак. Но их с Дереком горячее турне продолжается, и Стайлз добросовестно проставляет новые точки, пока однажды, в Арканзасе, они не складываются для него в спирали.

___________________________

Американские пригороды такие же тихие и умиротворённые, как мерно журчащие реки в африканских саваннах. Лениво текут однообразные дни, вертятся в своём колесе утомлённые нежданной майской жарой жители Пайн-Блафф, и где-то в тёмной воде плещутся голодные крокодилы. Один из таких — сурового вида набожная дамочка — пасёт своего ребёнка и каждую минуту посматривает в сторону Стайлза, будто ждёт, когда же он достанет горелку с ложкой и ширнётся. Видимо, в её представлении он совершенно лишний человек на этой детской площадке, и можно не сомневаться, что уже вечером вся округа будет точить свои слова-зубы об его приукрашенный образ.

Стайлз сворачивает газету пополам и вяло пробегается по колонке. Он никогда не питал особого интереса к прессе, и унылые заголовки только убеждают его, что не зря. Десяток плотных листов годится разве что на то, чтобы прикрыть голову от солнца и создать впечатление, что Стайлз примостился на эту лавочку исключительно с целью узнать последние сплетни.

Яркий, раскалённый диск солнца медленно скатывает с зенита, время обеда, и детская площадка почти пуста, если не считать двух девчонок на турниках и отпрыска мамаши, любящей вертеть крестик на шее. Работники со стройки, что ведётся через дорогу, всё ещё стоически воздвигают нехитрое сооружение, но и они потихоньку сдают позиции. Стайлз никогда особо не был склонен к спокойному созерцанию, но наблюдать за Дереком ему несложно, в некотором смысле это даже умиротворяет. Блестящий от пота, пыльный и уставший Дерек — это его вода, огонь и чужая работа. Стайлз неосознанно покусывает застывшие в усмешке губы и залипает на картинке; первобытная, природная сила, как магнит, тянет его за жилы, влечёт и растекается томлением по телу. Оно почти как голод, но мягче, терпеливее, неспешно плавит внутренности и науськивает, как змею.

В этот раз Дерек и ещё несколько парней, явно недавно получивших американскую визу, пристраивают комнату к миленькому дому, и чья-то мастерская, будто слайд за слайдом, обзаводится каркасом, стенами и крышей. Дерек полностью поглощён делом, лицо сосредоточенное и отстранённое, он таскает, стучит, нарезает, прикручивает, и мышцы плавно перекатываются под золотистой кожей, а чёрные волосы слипаются и торчат вихрами. Дерек-рабочий нравится Стайлзу так же сильно, как Дерек-убийца, пусть второй и повеселее, и то, что это занятие приносит Дереку удовлетворение, необъяснимым образом вводит Стилински в состояние, близкое к счастью.

Конечно, Стайлзу не следовало приходить сюда и светиться, из чистой предосторожности, они с Дереком пара заметнее, чем Бонни и Клайд, но Дерек не запрещал прямо, а Стайлз не хотел отказывать себе в удовольствии.

Та девушка из следующего по улице дома — тоже. Впрочем, она во всём была далека от аскетизма, начиная с металлических набоек на туфлях и заканчивая тушью на ресницах. Даже рыжие локоны, заменявшие корону, казалось, были покрыты позолотой, и весь облик, всё пышное тело, обтянутое тонкой тканью, звонко пело о красоте, естественной и искусственной. Настоящая Елизавета, взошедшая на престол на двадцать лет раньше. Стайлз приметил её ещё в тот день, когда только закладывали фундамент, и почувствовал себя глупым влюблённым мальчишкой, сиротой перед витриной магазина сладостей.

Самое приятное то, что этой девушке, прекрасной, удивительной девушке тоже нравится животная красота Дерека. Она засматривается на него почти так же, как Стилински, потягивает лимонад со льдом и поглядывает поверх забора, будто перед ней не мужчина, а арабский жеребец, которого она собирается купить. Её манеры, улыбки и глаза расчётливой суки для Стайлза что вспышки красной лампочки, и, глядя на неё, он испытывает ощущение, будто раскатывает карамель на языке. На нём по-прежнему затасканная футболка и рваные джинсы, он неприметен и сер, но Стайлзу непременно хочется её заполучить.

— Мистер, а где Ваш ребёнок?

Газета чуть не валится из рук, Стайлз резко выпрямляется на скамейке и несколько одурело смотрит на девочку, подкравшуюся к нему сбоку. Девочка разглядывает его большими зелёными глазёнками и теребит туда-сюда подтяжки коротеньких шорт.

— Чего?... — переспрашивает Стилински, и девочка с готовностью повторяет, хотя наверняка уже считает его странным.

— Где Ваш ребёнок?

— Эм, понятия не имею. В смысле... — активная жестикуляция едва ли помогает Стайлзу подобрать слова, — в смысле, у меня нет детей. Я думаю, что нет. Надеюсь. Бывает такое, знаешь.

— Но это грустно.

Девочка поджимает губы — воплощение вселенской скорби, Стайлз чуть не улыбается, так это забавно, и вновь возвращается в образ семнадцатилетнего беглеца.

— С чего ты взяла? Так в мультиках теперь учат, что ли?

— Я сама так думаю. Мне уже семь, я всё понимаю.

— Будь это так, ты бы плавала где-нибудь в речке брюхом кверху, — бормочет Стайлз, не меняясь в лице. — Ну, а грустно-то почему?

— Без ребёнка, кого же Вам тогда любить? — говорит девочка и кидает взгляд на площадку за спиной; кажется, в её понимании ещё не существует одиноких людей. И опасных незнакомцев. — Без любви ведь совсем никак.

Стайлз вскидывает брови в умилении. Он живо представляет себе, как когда-нибудь пирамида Маслоу переломает этой девчушке все ориентиры.

— Поверь, маленькая, прожить нельзя без еды, — отвечает Стайлз заговорщицки, наклонившись поближе к ребёнку. — Остальное — чушь. Голод заставляет нас бегать по кругу. А любить, кстати, можно не только детей.

___________________________

Дерек всегда берёт номер с двумя комнатами: две кровати здесь, одна там, и двадцать долларов сверху. Объяснений не так уж много, Стайлз не дурак, но выбрать что-то одно сложнее, так что он не спрашивает Дерека об этом, и девушки за стойкой регистратора — тоже.

Одного выразительного взгляда было достаточно, ну, ещё толчок в спину, и теперь каждый вечер они расходятся по разным спальням. Стайлз пожимает плечами, притворяется хорошим мальчиком — глумится над собой — и бесшумно закрывает дверь. Целых четыре угла на него одного, одеяло не кусается, а Дерек за стенкой не храпит. Стайлз ощущает уединённость кожей, дышит ею и около часа просто сидит на полу, принимая милостиво данный подарок. А потом берёт одеяло и тихо ступая босыми ногами идёт в комнату Дерека, где падает на точно такую же, как в его спальне, кровать и засыпает. Здесь ему ничего не снится, он словно умирает до рассвета, и утром Дерек не будит его, даже если просыпается раньше. И всё равно снимает номер на две комнаты.

Вообще, Дерек — это словно огромная сторожевая собака, спящая под дверью, и иногда Стайлз думает, что, если бы по ним стреляли, и Дерек был бы рядом, то Стайлз не стал бы бежать. Не поверил бы, что пули его достанут.

Потом, когда они уехали из Таксона, Стайлз ещё несколько раз думал о том, чтобы сменить попутчика. Думал, пока смотрел на окно в общественном туалете, пока шёл вдоль рядов с развешанными футболками в магазине, пока курил ритуальную недельную сигарету, прислонившись к стене очередного мотеля. И каждый раз морщился, как от зубной боли. И оставался.

Судьба вечно кидала Стайлза из одной дыры в другую, кидала плашмя и без предупреждения, а теперь Стайлза везёт Дерек, и Стилински периодически хочется выставить средний палец за плечо и посмеяться. Чёрная шевроле несётся по дорогам чёрт знает куда, Стайлз послушно сидит на пассажирском, таскает свой почти пустой рюкзак из багажника и в багажник, а Дерек слушает его болтовню, иногда убивает взглядом и делает всё по-своему. День на пятый Стайлз вдруг понял, что он действительно отчаянный. Наглухо заколоченный в своём страхе быть однажды похороненным в серой рутине. Никак иначе, раз согласился на всё это, раз из всех выходов, что у него были, он выбрал Дерека. Но и это его устраивает.

Любой встречный или поперечный, сдобренный щедрой порцией виски, сказал бы Стайлзу, что он пошёл не той дорогой, что надо вернуться к свету и начать пить таблетки. Но впервые за немилосердно долгое время Стайлз ощущает себя нормальным человеком, его низшие потребности — голод, приют и безопасность — полностью удовлетворены этой злой, тёмной стороной, и единственное, чего он желает теперь — это заполнить следующую ступень пирамиды.

___________________________

Окна выходят на стоянку, снаружи, в полуночной тишине, ровными рядами стоят машины, и уличный фонарь то вспыхивает, то гаснет, освещая унылую картину. Стайлз задёргивает шторы и, на ходу подтягивая спадающие пижамные штаны, возвращается к своей коробке с китайской едой. По телевизору в очередной раз крутят "Гладиатора", экран то вспыхивает ярким светом, то погружает комнату в полумрак, Дерек растекается в кресле и со скучающим видом наматывает на вилку лапшу. Эпическая драма не особо его занимает, впрочем, как и Стилински. Стайлз сидит на полу, между Дереком и телевизором, и методично приканчивает свою порцию. Может, это от природы, может, трудное детство, но мальчишка повёрнут на еде, перегружающей вкусовые рецепторы. За те недели, что Дерек тащит его за собой, Стайлз перепробовал все виды и вкусы доступной американцам вредной пищи, и Камаро провоняла фаст-фудом до самой проводки. Мальчишка откормился, стал выглядеть лучше, кажется, он может работать на любом топливе не боясь язвы желудка. Иногда Дерек заставляет его брать в кафе супы и хорошо прожаренное мясо, но, вообще-то, ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как мальчишка ест. У Стайлза естественность и лёгкость в каждом жесте, в каждой морщинке на веках, и Дереку нравится всё — движения, слова, привычки, — до приступов удушья, когда что-то распирает его изнутри, и Дереку трудно вдохнуть. Он не знает, что это такое, и предпочитает не показывать, поэтому, наверное, из отражения на него обычно смотрит самодовольный ублюдок.

— Держи, — говорит он и, перегнувшись через подлокотник, протягивает Стайлзу свою коробку. Мальчишка рефлекторно протягивает руку навстречу — от Дерека он, кажется, привык принимать всё, — но, спохватившись, поднимает на него удивлённые глаза.

— Серьёзно? Чувак, это же панда-экспресс! Смотри, какое всё вкусненькое, жирненькое, перченое... ммм, — возмущается Стайлз и вдруг икает, можно было бы умилиться, будь ему на пятнадцать лет меньше. — И вообще, в меня не поместится.

Дерека его удручённый вид нисколько не трогает.

— Я уже сыт, а твой пищевод заканчивается чёрной дырой. Ешь.

Коробка вызывает у Стайлза сильные сомнения, но древний инстинкт "съешь всё, потом не будет", развитый у него сильнее, чем у других детей, берёт своё. Он и страсть ко вкусной пище.

— Ладно, не пропадать же добру.

— Ты оказал мне неоценимую услугу, — ухмыляется Дерек, наблюдая, как мальчишка набивает рот. Стайлз непоседливый и дёрганный, стреляет глазами, часто посматривает на него исподтишка, и, глядя на этого непосредственного ребёнка, иной раз забываешь, как легко он переступает черту. На экране Рассел Кроу устраивает зрелище на убогой пыльной арене, убивает быстро, красиво и слишком легко, как это в кино обычно и бывает. Дерек сам предпочёл бы выпустить кому-нибудь кишки, он ненавидит ночи и дни - особенно ночи вынужденного ожидания, - но с тех пор, как он проводит их не один, они не столь раздражают.

— Кстати, в «Трассе 60» был такой персонаж, с чёрной дырой вместо желудка, — вспоминает Стайлз, размахивая палочками. — Тратил бешенные деньги на семиразовое питание. Полагаю, по задумке он воплощал расплату за грех чревоугодия. И клёвая тачка по сценарию тоже прилагалась. И псих. Нам с тобой не хватает только жаркой блондиночки да чокнутого скандинавского божка.

Дерек косится на Стайлза, в его диапазон взглядов "ты идиот" входит ещё и хитрый, дразнящий, с устрашающей улыбкой.

— Так ты считаешь, что я псих?

— Ты? Ни в коем случае, Дерек. Я считаю тебя самым здравомыслящим из всех встречавшихся мне людей.

— Ну надо же. И как проявляется моё здравомыслие? — спрашивает Дерек, ему действительно интересно, и Стайлз, к его удивлению, отвечает так серьёзно, будто сдаёт вступительные в Оксфорд.

— Ты не тратишь свои сто лет на всякую херню, а живёшь так, как хочется. В своё удовольствие. Ты делаешь то, что тебе нравится. С допустимыми потерями, если ты понимаешь, о чём я. Не исключено, конечно, что когда-нибудь тебя это уничтожит. Вероятнее всего. Но чтобы получить свободу, приходится совершать поступки. За которые потом взимают налоги. И тут уже ничего не поделаешь.

Идти на поводу у своих желаний и не жалеть об этом. Дерек не стыдится своего образа жизни — когда изнутри выжирает тьма, уже нечего стыдиться, — но он никогда не думал, что тянущийся за ним по всей стране след пепла может быть поводом для восхищения. Мальчишка же видит всё иначе, он то ли сломан, то ли покорёжен, и искривлённые части торчат под углами, идеально совпадающими с трещинами в Дереке. И наоборот.

— Ты умеешь находить оправдания, — молчание затянулось, а Дерек слишком растерян, чтобы продумывать слова, и слишком увяз, чтобы просто перерезать парню глотку. Но Стайлзу безразлично, каков ответ, он высыпает остатки лапши в рот и пожимает плечами.

— Это легко. В смысле, находить оправдания. В нашей жизни всё невероятно логично, всему найдётся объяснение, и у каждого следствия есть причина. А уж её можно истолковать с любой субъективной стороны. Так что главное — иметь как можно больше информации. А, ещё объёмные лёгкие и подвешенный язык, — Стайлз улыбается и забавно двигает бровями, предпочитая не договаривать, что это старая привычка — искать лазейки и разумные объяснения, оправдания, чтобы можно было не делить мир на чёрное и белое. Единый мир ни к чему не обязывает, не приговаривает, будь у тебя деревянные палочки в руке, нож или камень.

Минутная стрелка ползёт по светящемуся флуоресцеином циферблату, так медленно, будто с кем-то сговорилась, Стайлз утаскивает с колена Дерека пульт и, оставив гладиаторов, щёлкает каналы.

— Блин, — говорит он, натыкаясь на рекламу, — смотри, как постарел Клуни. И морщин столько, аж грим не справляется. И Джоли тоже ссыхается, а ведь главный секс Голливуда, после Монро.

— Они лицом торгуют, в буквальном смысле, — Дерек трёт ладонью слегка отросшую щетину и глаза, у Стайлза новая волна бреда, и к этому он не готов. — Изнашиваются, чего ты хочешь.

— Я хочу канал с порно, — немедленно заявляет Стилински. — Или русские горки. Хоть что-нибудь, Дерек, мне скучно.

— Обойдёшься.

Стайлз сидит в своей старой футболке, кровь Скотта отстиралась, но её невидимый след остался. У Стайлза есть другие, Дерек взял ему первую ещё на заправке, но их мальчишка носит редко. Дерек мог бы заставить его избавиться от тряпки, сжечь, как прочие вещи, в бочке — нет идиотизма тяжелее, чем оставлять себе такие сувениры, — но для Стайлза эта футболка что-то иное, так что Дерек его не трогает. Он тоже думает, что лучше быть грязным собой, чем чистым чужим.

— Эй, — зовёт Стайлз, прищурившись, и Дерек подымает на него глаза. — Серьёзно, чувак, ты никогда не подключаешь платный канал. Где ты берёшь баб? Снимаешь, цепляешь в баре?

Мальчишка заговаривает о таком впервые, странно для его возраста, но закономерно после попытки изнасилования, какие бы там ни были обстоятельства, и, несмотря на дружелюбный тон, взгляд у него серьёзный и колкий. Провоцирует. Дерек снова растерян, второй раз за пять минут, он вскидывает брови и улыбается, спокойно предупреждая:

— Будешь совать нос не в своё дело, и я тебе его отгрызу.

— Ты тогда уточни, где "не моё дело", я без координат и потеряться могу, — говорит Стайлз, не отступая, и многозначительно проводит указательным пальцем поперёк шеи, ещё взял бы маркер и проставил пунктир. — А пока ты не составил список, давай закажем одну на двоих? Рыжую или блондинку. Я готов рискнуть. Мне даже будет интересно.

— Заткнись и иди спать.

Дружелюбие, весёлость и непосредственность слетают со Стайлза словно тонкие чёрные плёнки сгоревшей древесины, обнажая острый костяк. Он будто обиженный ребёнок, только злее и голоднее, а Дерек, если речь идёт не о тёмных подворотнях, понятия не имеет, что за монстры гонят мальчишку. Ему хватает своих, плодящихся и прожорливых, и он терпеть не может возиться с другими людьми, находить к ним подход и обходить расставленные в них мины. Поэтому он закатывает глаза и подымается с кресла, намереваясь выспаться этой ночью. Но тут же падает обратно, потому что Стайлз с силой толкает его в грудь, а потом седлает бёдра и целует.

То ли экран телевизора гаснет, то ли Дерек не замечает, как закрывает глаза. Мальчишка скрещивает руки у него за шеей — не отцепить, — прижимается к груди и... теряет весь напор за первое же прикосновение, будто пламя вспыхивает и прижимается к земле. Дерек чувствует, как мягкие губы прижимаются к его губам, как язык скользит по потрескавшейся коже, осторожно и будто испуганно, и почему-то в воцарившейся тишине слышится далёкий волчий вой.

— Я же вижу, что хочешь, — шепчет Стайлз ему в губы, едва ли отстраняясь. — Я затылком чувствую, как ты смотришь. Ты же мне в душу лезешь. Что тебя держит, а? Ну что? Точно не возраст, я видел твои отношения с законом. Я же не против, Дерек...

Холодный голубой свет заливает комнату, выбеливает кожу, Дерек может посчитать все родинки у Стайлза на щеке, а считает зачем-то слова, чёртово "хочешь" повторяется снова и снова, как эхо, сливается с пульсом, и руки сами ложатся на мальчишеские бока, комкая футболку, растягивая, наматывая на кулаки. Дерек вдыхает, глубоко-глубоко, а кислород сгорает внутри.

— Ты, блять, понимаешь, на что напрашиваешься? — зубы обнажаются в оскале, низкий голос похож на рычание, но Стайлз не боится даже тогда, когда его хватают сзади за волосы и заставляют запрокинуть голову.

— Я видел, Дерек. В Таксоне, в Элк Гров. И готов смотреть ещё. Всё, что ты мне предложишь. Я готов взять это, с потрохами, что бы ты ни дал, — отвечает Стайлз, упорно не расплетая пальцы, и срывается в конце. — Пожалуйста.

Мальчишка только делает вид, что просит — он требует, тихо и жадно, и даже не у Дерека, а куда-то в пустоту, в бездну зрачков. Требует Дерека у кого-то. Действительно, со всеми потрохами.

И глупая цепь, старая и не сгоревшая в пожарах, ломается, гремит звеньями, Дерек подаётся вперёд и касается зубами длинной шеи, оставляя влажный след, трётся носом о скулу и тянет мальчишку обратно к себе, перехватывает руки, дышит им и встречает чужой голод. Стайлз рвётся, крутит запястья, пытаясь высвободиться, но не разрывает поцелуй, и Дерек заставляет его замедлиться, будто завершить падение погружением в воду. И Стайлз с готовностью опускается на дно.

— Только не снимай, я сам, — говорит он, тяжело дыша, и Дерек, не выпускающий его руки, усмехается, целует в полуприкрытые глаза.

— Не ставь мне условия... — шепчет он, касаясь губами виска, но уточняет: — С тебя или с себя?

— С себя, — выдыхает Стайлз и прикусывает загорелое плечо, трётся щекой, прихватывает зубами лямку майки, и удерживать его всё труднее, пусть он и не вырывается. Дерек вдыхает запах разгорячённого тела и стягивает со Стайлза футболку.

Впечатление такое, будто он с месяц назад получил подарок, а разворачивает только сейчас, от нетерпения комкая красивую бумагу.

— Любуешься? — Стайлз усмехается, выгибаясь будто модель для дешёвого порно, а в каждой линии бесконечное, как человеческая глупость, ожидание, будто Дерек не пожирает его глазами, будто этого недостаточно.

— Не больно ты похож на музейный экспонат, — замечает Дерек, и одного его движения хватает, чтобы из мрамора Стайлз превратился в податливую глину.

— Да, я лучше, — мальчишка скалится, дразнить его легко, как ребёнка, но, может, Дерек просто не в силах удержаться. — Меня разрешено и нужно трогать.

— Думаешь, нужно? — шепчет Дерек, скользя ладонями за пояс драных стайлзовых джинсов, и вряд ли Стилински ещё думает хоть о чём-то.

Матрац проминается под их весом, и жалобно скрипят кем-то давно разболтанные крепления. Таких комнат и таких кроватей тысячи по всей стране, но их — таких безумных, запутавшихся и до омерзения влюблённых — только двое. Дерек стаскивает со Стайлза остатки одежды, остатки стыда и идиотского страха перед "если", и понятие "обнажённый" бледное и пустое в сравнении с тем, что ему в итоге достаётся. Дерек замирает, сидя на коленях, позволяет Стайлзу раздеть себя, уложить на спину, ждёт терпеливо и ловит себя на желании закрыть Стайлза в стекло или залить янтарём, — что угодно, лишь бы сохранить для себя. Загорелые руки странно и почти красиво смотрятся поверх белой кожи, на вздымающейся от частого дыхания груди, на длинной жилистой шее, Стайлз — словно его личная цацка, "моя прелесть", бессмысленная, но от того не менее милая сердцу.

— Эй, насколько ты старше? — спрашивает Стайлз, исследуя губами его живот, кажется, в отличие от Дерека, у него есть чёткий план действий, сотни раз промотанный в голове, до ярких чётких снов. Сколько недель он таскал смазку в кармане джинсов? — Только не увиливай, я тоже умею.

Удержаться невозможно, Дерек усмехается, хватает Стайлза под колени и проводит вверх, пальцами лаская внутреннюю сторону бёдер.

— Повиляешь для меня?

— Дерек, — требует мальчишка, но последние буквы имени растворяются в стоне, и это звучит не убедительно, во всяком случае, побуждает совсем не к разговорам. Дереку почти горько — мальчишка был таким молчаливым в самом начале, а теперь едва ли его можно заткнуть, — и горечь эту он делит с самим Стайлзом. Хватает за подбородок, тянет к себе и впивается в губы.

— Если тебе нет восемнадцати, минимум на шесть лет. Что, передумал? — в голос прорываются угрожающие ноты, но Стайлз даже не напрягается, словно те стальные канаты, которыми Дерек готов пробить его, чтобы удержать, ему только в радость.

— Шутишь? Ты меня еще не трахнул, а мне уже нравится, — отвечает он и подмигивает, легко двигая бёдрами взад-вперёд, дразня. — Просто у меня на тебя длительные планы, Дерек. Я хочу убедиться, что ты еще долго протянешь. Что ты будешь завтра утром, послезавтра и через десять лет. Знаешь, Дерек, мне это так нравится, — шепчет он заговорщицки. — Все вокруг страдают, плачут и умирают. А мне с тобой заебись.

Ватная тишина накрывает ладонями уши, темнота забирает ещё немного пространства, и сердце срывается вдоль рёбер. Дерек переворачивает Стайлза на спину и накрывает собой, тот замолкает, улыбается нервно сквозь сбитое дыхание, но и говори он что-то ещё, Дерек бы его уже не услышал, потому что его накрывает. Накрывает за каждый час и каждый день, что Стайлз ошивался рядом, за каждую ночь, что тот засыпал напротив, и движения Дерека беспорядочные, рваные, потому что он хочет всё и сразу, потому что слишком сильно хочет.

Когда-то давно горящее дерево и плоть выжгли Дерека изнутри и снаружи, покрыли трещинами и шрамами, и сквозь новую, загрубевшую кожу стало не пробиться. Дерек всегда соприкасался с людьми только телами, охраняя тёмный холодный склеп между рёбрами, а теперь Стайлз пробивается туда, тянет к бешеным волкам пальцы и не боится. А Дереку от этого муторно и страшно, и надо бы убрать мальчишку, закопать и забыть, но он впервые с кем-то душа к душе, и это слишком хорошо, чтобы отказаться.

Стайлзу плевать на тонкие стены, на косые взгляды и чужие слова, он стонет в голос, ёрзает на простынях и не позволяет Дереку прижимать себя к кровати. Здесь и сейчас он не грёбанная жертва, не невольник обстоятельств. Он притягивает и отталкивает, будто играет, но стоит нажать, коснуться губами колена, и его ноги послушно разъезжаются в стороны. Стайлз цепляется за спинку кровати и запрокидывает голову в хриплом крике, когда пальцы Дерека ласкают его изнутри, от его криков всё плывёт перед глазами и жар вспыхивает в солнечном сплетении. В тайне, Дерек боится ему навредить, он не умеет ни осторожно, ни бережно, но после всего, что мальчишка видел и слышал, Стайлз всё равно ему доверяет. Он не ломается, как ни дави, и каждый раз, не слыша призрачного хруста, Дерек дуреет от радости.

Стайлз ненавидит боль, ненавидит всем своим существом, потому что её было уже слишком много, но та боль, что причиняет Дерек, совершенно особенная, сладкая, как невинный испуг, и он шепчет ему это на ухо, облизывая пересохшие губы.

Игра заканчивается, экран телевизора покрыт белой рябью, и Дерек жалеет, что не включил свет. Стайлз раскрасневшийся и скользкий от пота, прекрасный без своей маски умного шута. Он мечется под ним, тянет к себе руки, но Дерек не позволяет ему прикоснуться к члену, он знает, что Стайлзу не впервой, откуда-то знает, и этой ночью он намерен заставить мальчишку забыть о всех "до". Стайлз смотрит на него удивлённо и рычит, замахивается — то ли ударить, то ли притянуть ближе, — но Дерек крепко хватает его запястья, прижимает к матрацу и толкается в него глубоко и сильно, а потом замедляется, переходя на изводящий, медленный ритм. И это больше, чем Стайлз может принять. Он выгибается на съехавших простынях, хнычет, сжимает коленями бока, съезжает в сторону, и Дерек следом, вдалбливает его в кровать, не давая окончательно выпасть из реальности, не давая закрыть глаза, заставляя чувствовать от начала и до конца.

Он знает, что Стайлз любит ходить по краю, рисковать и щекотать нервы, и, сжимая его в объятиях, Дерек вовсе не уверен, что не стал ещё одной чертой, за которую решили шагнуть. Но он, сам не заметив, настолько увяз в этом, что, кажется, вполне готов однажды проснуться с вырезанным сердцем.

___________________________

Парк аттракционов час как закрыт, в понедельник у них короткий день, и пустая площадка щедро залита золотым солнечным светом. Закат медленно пробирается к горизонту, и так же медленно ползут по разбитому асфальту чёткие тени, обводя жирной чёрной полосой попадающиеся на пути предметы. Ветер тащит по земле обрывки бумаги и неубранные пакеты, в этом месте не хватает только убогого толстого клоуна-маньяка, но Стайлз сегодня за него. Он осторожно ступает в зарослях можжевельника, тихо и незаметно, как Дерек учил, уже не такой нелепый и неловкий, но оценить некому. Всегда было некому. Играй Стайлз на пианино, его бы хвалили чаще, и, кто знает, может он не провёл бы полгода, выживая в клетке с будущими уголовниками.

Божественно красивые девушки не сидят по вечерам в местах вроде этого, они танцуют в клубах, пьют коктейли с глупыми названиями и слушаю чьи-то сладкие речи, но Лидия почти как Дерек, она игнорирует правила, потому что каждый сломанный барьер делает её исключением, добавляет ей цену. Как и любой ненасытный тиран, она требует у мира вседозволенности.

Стайлз подходит к ней со спины, заглядывает через плечо, и есть в этом что-то волнующее, какое-то сладкое ощущение власти.

— Закурить есть? — спрашивает он, чуть громче, чем собирался, и Лидия тут же захлопывает толстый блокнот, пряча от него исписанные страницы. Несколько поздно. — Пожалуйста. Не в моих привычках стрелять сигареты, но нужно до зарезу. Я взял с собой пачку, а там пусто. Только зажигалка болтается.

— Так скури пачку, придурок, — Лидия смотрит так, будто это она здесь серийный убийца, практически доктор Лектор, только член ментальный. Но она боится, Стайлз знает. И улыбается самой глупой из своих улыбок.

— Не вариант, там нет никотина. Ты всегда такая грубая, или просто делиться не любишь? По тебе, кстати, видно, что ты единственный ребёнок в семье.

Стайлз не ждёт приглашения, садится верхом на потрёпанную скамейку, весь такой разболтанный, нелепый и безобидный, и вряд ли Лидия осознаёт, насколько отчётливо её мысли отпечатываются у неё на лбу.

— Более нелепого способа подкатить я ещё не видела, — фыркает она, качая головой, и Стайлз жалеет, что у неё нет для него заслуженной недельной сигареты.

— А ты много их видела, да? — спрашивает он, выгибая брови домиком, но Лидия, очевидно, не питает нежности к милым щенкам. Хотя снимает с него ещё три единицы "опасности".

— С чего ты взял? — она взмахивает обильно накрашенными ресницами и с царской стремительностью встаёт и уходит прочь. Стайлз поджимает губы, скрипит зубами и вскакивает следом.

Для любительницы туфель и ботильонов, Лидия ходит очень быстро. Стук её каблуком эхом отскакивает от высокого бетонного забора каких-то складов, о который Стайлз едва не обтирается любимой футболкой.

— Не прими меня за идиота, но ты же прекрасна, как рассвет... — говорит он, пожимая плечами, пятиться не совсем удобно, но он не сдаётся.

— Это я знаю. Не в первый раз слышу. И, поверь, были и покрасноречивее тебя.

— Вот видишь, я был прав, — улыбается Стайлз. — Но тебя не колышет. Я вижу.

— Молодчина. Почти такой же сообразительный, как моя собака.

Стайлз проглатывает оскорбление не поморщившись, он ненавидит, но отлично умеет терпеть — годы стычек и драк научили. Улыбайся сейчас, мсти и уничтожай — потом.

— Хочешь, сочиню для тебя сонет?

Лидия усмехается, чёртова ехидна, смотрит на него с иронией. Из всех парней, что ухаживали за ней, этот — самый трогательный и жалкий.

— Почему не поэму?

— Проблемы со временем, — Стайлз кривит лицо и качает головой, извиняясь; за пять минут он может срифмовать разве что четырнадцать строк. — И я слишком мало о тебе знаю, чтобы накатать Илиаду.

— Ты вообще обо мне ничего не знаешь, — отрезает девушка, но не настолько жёстко, чтобы втоптать Стайлза в асфальт, хотя могла бы. — И, нет, это не повод для знакомства. Более того, я не курю, у меня даже карманов нет, куда можно было бы убрать пачку сигарет... Чёрт возьми, ты слишком предсказуемый, это скучно.

Стайлз пожимает плечами.

— Может, это ты слишком умная. Видишь, я знаю, что ты умная. И вижу, что ты красивая. Сука невероятная, скорее всего, но кто не без греха. А это уже строчек десять.

Лидия могла бы играть Скарлетт О'Хару. Опускать всю армию янки движением брови.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает она, упираясь одной рукой в бок; на углу, где они остановились, шикарное освещение, и где-то в другом мире Афродита завистливо щурит яркие глаза.

— Ого, вот это поворот, — присвистывает парень. — Стайлз Стилински.

— И что из этого — имя?

— Первое. И лучше не спрашивай о подробностях.

— Флиртовать ты, Стайлз, нихуя не умеешь, — тянет Лидия и кривит блестящие розовые губы, она на вершине пьедестала, а оттуда виднее. — С такими навыками общения тебе ещё лет пять ничего не светит.

— Ну, не скажи, — хмыкает Стайлз, вскользь осматривая пустую улицу. — Вчера я затащил в постель ахуенного мужика. И уверен, что затащу и завтра.

В Пайн-Блафф скучно, как в доме престарелых, во всяком случае, Лидии уж точно. Когда-то давно она, может, и была хорошей девочкой, красивой, умной и многообещающей, ею и осталась, да только ей надоело оправдывать ожидания ценой вечного послушания. И сотню лет назад она не стала бы монахиней. И Стайлз видит это — её голод, её едва начавшееся, медленное, но многообещающее падение вниз. Несмотря на весь свой ум, она хочет изваляться в грязи. А потом отряхнуться и пойти дальше.

Грязи вокруг полно, беги и успевай, и хоть наживка с геями настолько банальна, что у Стайлза чуть не дёргается глаз, но, всего секунда, и Лидия смотрит на него чуть-чуть иначе. Будто на симпатичную пару туфель, и это хорошо.

— Ты идиот?

— Ммм, нет, просто честный.

— Это одно и то же. Надо же, заявлять такое, после того, как ты пел мне дифирамбы. И чего ради? — говорит девушка не без сарказма, но тут же подаётся вперёд, почти улыбаясь. — Считай, я заинтересовалась. И как же зовут счастливчика, которому ты жопу подставил?

— Мигель.

Стайлз выговаривает это имя с особым удовольствием, прекрасно зная, что оно эхом звенит у Лидии в ушах и протягивает яркую, острую нить от звука до образа пыльного, вспотевшего Дерека, таскающего доски по двору её соседей.

Мир прекрасен тем, что в нём нихрена нельзя предсказать на все сто процентов.

— Вот как, — Лидия нервно сглатывает и вытягивается так, будто в её глотку всажено не меньше дюжины ножей, и явно не из ревности.

"Ну, давай, звезда пленительного счастья. Удиви меня, " — думает Стайлз, удерживая внутри оскал.

Он всё ещё дружелюбный нелепый щенок, решивший выпендриться перед старшими, и будь эта сука чуть менее самовлюблённой, то включила бы свои мощные мозги и всё поняла. Но она только поправляет чёлку и говорит:

— Даже звучит горячо. Жарит, наверное, как надо. Но ты бы... Стайлз, держался подальше от мексиканцев. Мой тебе совет. Они, особенно нелегалы, бывают очень опасны.

Стайлз улыбается и махает рукой.

— О, я знаю, — уверяет он и, схватив Лидию рукой за голову, со всей силы прикладывает её виском о твёрдый косяк ограды. — И не только они.

Раздаётся хруст, и девушка тяжело оседает на тротуар, красивый красный цвет окрашивает серый бетон. Социум, может, и готов предоставить Лидии Мартин все свои льготы, но вот жестокая природа и законы физики плевать хотели на исключения.

Стайлз сглатывает и отступает в сторону. Не в его натуре сожалеть и причитать на тему "что же я наделал", но от чего-то правую ладонь жжёт, и ему почти жаль. А впрочем, это может быть просто отдача от удара.

Вокруг всё ещё тихо и безлюдно, солнце медленно садится, а у Стилински ещё есть дела этим вечером. Поэтому он берёт себя в руки, присаживается на корточки и подбирает блокнот Лидии, пролистывает страницы. Бежевые листы исписаны латынью, формулами по химии и весьма знакомым списком адресов. Стайлз хмыкает, разглядывая спирали на схематичной карте США и подмигивает Дереку, обведённому жирным красным маркером. Приклеенная фотография вырезана из какой-то распечатанной газетной статьи, от Дерека там только размытый профиль, и не будь Лидия Мартин такой умной дотошной сукой, они со Стайлзом могли бы узнать друг друга получше. Но она увидела эту статью, увидела адрес, сопоставила факты — десяток фактов, — и не придётся теперь писать Илиаду.

Тяжело вздохнув, Стайлз запихивает блокнот в карман и сворачивает в сторону оживлённой улицы. Предстоит снова сделать крюк, чтобы не попасть в объективы камер, а ему ещё нужно зайти за сигаретами.

 

Ужасающий треск наполняет ночь, и завывание сирен не в силах заглушить его. Пламя вьётся до неба, лижет и коптит звёздный купол, Стайлз смотрит на огонь, прислоняется плечом к шершавому стволу дерева и с наслаждением затягивается. Дерек, мать его, работает грязно, но как красиво.

Почему-то эти долбанные дома горят ужасно быстро, как солома. Возможно, Дерек разливает по ним бензин, чтобы не плодить очаги возгорания — это объяснило бы, какого хрена канистра в багажнике каждый раз пустая. Стайлз морщится от досады, и тлеющий огонёк сигареты расползается внутри пепла. Он пришёл слишком поздно, к самому концу шоу, когда всё уже пылает и обугливается; как-то так вышло, что Дерек убивает грубо и бездарно, но Стайлзу удалось вычислить дом заранее только с восьмой попытки, а ведь он старался. Ладно, с шестой, первые два штата не в счёт — он не знал, что вообще искать.

Жар такой сильный, что тепло ласкает щёки и через добрые пятьдесят метров. В соседнем от места происшествия доме у кого-то на лужайке зелёная подсветка, и от контраста зрелище кажется пугающе ярким, несколько нереальным. Пожарные протягивают шланги, заливают дом водой, — уже просто по инструкции, даже дымоход не спасти, — а соседи толпятся вокруг, как туристы у костра, ещё немного, и перестанут причитать и начнут рассказывать байки. Чужое горе тем и замечательно, что не подпаливает собственную шкуру, о нём можно посудачить и забыть. Пока оно не придёт за тобой. Стайлз выдыхает горький дым, глупо, конечно, курить там, где и без этого угореть можно, и гадает что же на этот раз. Дерек чертовски сентиментален, по нему и не скажешь, но его, в отличие от Стайлза, кто-то когда-то усердно воспитывал. До того, как. Стайлз искренне считает, что любого человека можно убить просто так, и потом всё равно окажется, что повод был, а Дерек выбирает жертв по-другому. Они всегда в чём-то виноваты, они всегда горят вместе, и среди них всегда есть блондинка. Логика шепчет, что где-то тут связь, но Стайлзу не хватает звеньев, чтобы её проследить, и у Дерека он их не просит. У Дерека в душе темно, больно и опасно, и Стайлз туда не лезет. Чтобы ничего не сломать. А Дерек не лезет к нему.

Это почти смешно и где-то, пожалуй, трогательно, ведь Стайлз даже фамилию его не знает.

Чёрный дым застилает небо, шипят остывающие доски. Догорающий скелет дома тоже по-своему красив, но ещё полчаса, и из непримечательной тени Стайлз рискует превратиться в подозрительную личность, так что ему пора уходить. Он ерошит волосы, застёгивает толстовку и прикидывает, как открыть дверь, чтобы не разбудить Дерека. Тому ведь утром на работу.

___________________________

— А теперь, может, ты объяснишь, какого хрена мы здесь делаем?

Ветер несётся по равнине, прижимает траву к земле, и молодая листва шумит над головой. Стайлз морщится от гула экскаватора, работающего чуть поодаль, и громко потягивает колу через трубочку.

— Социопатам тоже нужно гулять, Дерек. Дышать свежим воздухом, сливаться с природой, заниматься прочей хернёй, которую прописывают психиатры. Кроме таблеток. В этом мои с ними методы расходятся, — говорит Стайлз, поджимая губы. — И вообще, тут тихо, относительно безлюдно (смотря что брать за определение) и не так уныло, как в гостинице. Что тебе не нравится, хмурый волк?

— Дай-ка подумать, — Дерек вскидывает брови и красноречиво облокачивается на высокое мраморное надгробие. Он мог бы играть Призрачного Гонщика, при условии, что променял бы машину на байк. И если бы у него была душа, чтобы продать.

— Ну, да, могилы. Много могил. Кладбище же, одно на весь город, кстати. И что?

— Стайлз.

Они добрались до Небраски, в блокнотике Стилински уже две завершённые спирали, и если раньше Дерек припирал его к стенке, рычал и грозил ножом, то теперь ему достаточно взгляда. Потому что Стайлз много чего может игнорировать, но не эту хрень, которая прошибает его насквозь, как январский буран закутанную в тонкое пальто проститутку.

— Видишь того парня? — Стайлз кивает куда-то вперёд и, ёжась, сползает ниже по холодной поверхности каменного креста.

— Вон того глазастого в экскаваторе, — уточняет Дерек, — единственного живого на ближайшие пятьсот метров?

— Ага. Его зовут Айзек Лейхи.

— Замечательно. Почему это должно меня волновать? — Дерек раздражён и задолбан, терпение никогда не было его добродетелью, но он пока держится, и, навскидку, у Стайлза есть ещё минут пять, пока его не схватят за ворот толстовки и не поволокут прочь.

— Ну, ты же спрашивал, зачем мы здесь.

— Если ты решил убить его и спрятать в свежей могиле, то удостоверься, что завтра не его смена. А то новый гроб будет некому закапывать.

Стайлз хмурится и запрокидывает голову, Дерек смотрит на него сверху вниз, подпирая щёку рукой, и вид у него довольно-таки скучающий, для человека, предлагающего план сокрытия преступления.

— Идея не плоха. Но ты не угадал. Мы с Айзеком друзья.

— Одно другое не исключает, — замечает Дерек, ухмыляясь. — Это же ты из нас двоих любишь знакомиться с жертвами поближе. Кофе с ними пьёшь, собак помогаешь выгуливать.

— Все любят издеваться над старым-добрым Стайлзом, — вздыхает парень, плотнее закутываясь в толстовку. — Но ты должен признать, тот доберман был красавчиком. Я почти влюбился.

— Наркотой ты его накачал и в одном помещении с хозяином запер тоже от большой любви?

— Тебе надо научиться расслабляться, чувак. По-простому, без спичек, — Стайлз мечтательно улыбается, вспоминая, как чёрная тварь терзала человека, который её пять лет кормил. И какой стоял оглушительный крик.

Странно думать об убитых сидя на кладбище, у чьей-то очень старой могилы; в темноте не видно ни имени, ни цифр, и его самого не видно, но Стайлзу всё равно не по себе, будто он завалился в бар только для чёрных. Мёртвых он никогда не боялся — во всяком случае, с тех пор, как он себя помнил, а помнил он себя маленьким и одиноким, брошенным у трупа застреленного отца, — но обитель смерти наводит на него тоску и вызывает нехорошие предчувствия.

— Так что с Айзеком? — спрашивает Дерек, опускаясь рядом, на траву, и тянет колу из стайлзовой трубочки, хотя мог бы купить себе другую бутылку. Наверняка, всё дело в том, что одной не особо прекрасной ночью их со Стайлзом Стилински жизни пошли внахлёст, и теперь Дерек делает всё, что может, чтобы нельзя было разобрать, где тут чьи нитки, и точно ли это не один кусок.

Экскаватор всё так же гудит неподалёку, как своеобразное напоминание о неминуемом конце, и Стайлз, вздохнув, весомо произносит:

— С Айзеком полная хуйня.

— Это я и так понял. Вы же друзья.

Ровные дорожки надгробных плит спускаются вниз, от рощи к равнине, и лампочка в кабине водителя достаточно яркая, чтобы разглядеть чужое лицо. Айзек нарисован сизо-серыми красками в холодном белом свете, копна вьющихся волос, прямой аккуратный нос и едва приоткрытые губы, что-то откровенное и простое при солнечном свете, но совсем иное в темноте. Стайлз сказал мало, но у Дерека есть способность, желания и основания предполагать. Здесь Лейхи — ребёнок, копающий могилы, он дёргает рычаги и напевает под нос, и то ли дело в опыте, то ли в месте, но Дерек смотрит на него, в него, и видит его покалеченным, израненным и переломанным, с огромной рваной раной, которая никогда не заживёт. Покроется тонкой коркой времени и маскировки, так, что никто и не заметит, пока сам Айзек не провалится в эту яму, раскалывая череп об уступы.

— Не заставляй меня вытягивать из тебя слова, — намекает Дерек, будто между прочим, и Стайлз хитро косится на него, как бы говоря "ну да". Дерек точно не станет тянуть, он из тех, кому всё и сразу, можно не заворачивая.

— Мы с ним полгода спали, — объясняет Стилински, потягивая колу, — по очереди. Четыре часа я, четыре он. Знаешь, как в смутные нецивилизованные времена, когда вас на один лесной костёр двое, а вокруг шакалы и грифы. Небраска оказалась весьма памятным местом в моей биографии.

— Ты в скольких детдомах побывал?

— Думаешь, я считал? — кривится Стайлз, но Дерек смотрит на него долго и внимательно, будто между строк читает, и ложь под этим взглядом порывается стыдливо прикрыться. — Ладно, считал. В общей сложности, в шести. И исправительное учреждение вишенкой на торте.

— Полгода. В Небраске, — Дерек поджимает губы и забирает у Стайлза полупустую бутылку.

— В точку.

Если глядя на Стайлза, не знаешь, чего ожидать — черти в этом омуте шепчут слишком громко, — то Айзека легче представить в церковном хоре, чем в комнате с решётками на окнах, и Дерек щурится, вглядываясь в темноту, и не знает, как спросить: за что? От Стайлза ему достаётся только перенасыщенное, великолепное настоящее, и он боится прикасаться ко всему, что было до. Но Стилински читает его мысли — не понять, по лицу, по глазам или напрямую, — и усмехается, сползает с холодного камня на горячее плечо.

— Не парься, на долбанные кудряшки все ведутся. В первый раз я ему жопу спасал именно из-за них. Ему ещё постельное бельё не выдали, как мягонький и белый, как зефир, Айзек, был вынужден защищать себя и все свои части ножкой от стула, — будто пересказ забавного фильма, детали вперемешку и декорации фоном; Стайлз, оставшийся без колы, щёлкает кнопкой на карманном фонарике, устраивая букашкам в траве светопреставление. — Хорошей такой, из цельного дерева. Она даже не треснула.

— И как, справился? — ответ известен заранее, уравнение легко просчитать, но Дерек всё равно спрашивает, поощряет.

— Ты знаешь, я бы не ожидал, от жертвы домашнего насилия, но, да, справился. Отпиздил чёртовой деревяшкой троих ещё до того, как я зашёл в комнату. У одного лопнула селезёнка, у оставшихся сломанные носы, переломы рёбер, пальцев и куча мелких повреждений на всех.

— Участвовал?

— Нет, я опоздал. Зато прятал его потом четыре часа по всем дырам. Облаву на него не устроили, но зло затаили, — усмехается Стайлз, и Дерек ловит ладонью круглую пуговицу света от фонаря. — Так что нам ничего уже не оставалось, кроме как держаться друг за друга. Айзека устраивало, что я не ставил ему условий... если проще, что не ставил его раком. А меня устраивало то, что я уже не был там один. Впрочем, я ему никогда не доверял до конца, и он мне тоже.

— Но вы спали по очереди.

— Пубертат был ахуенно весёлым, да.

Стайлз водит фонарём Дереку по ладони, рассматривает линии, гладит их пальцами и вспоминает о прошлом с ухмылкой, хотя тогда точно было не до смеха. От своей памяти он отвязался, затупил её, чтобы не дать ей себя резать. Главный враг человека это всегда он сам, потому что естественные механизмы — страх, боль, совесть, память — слишком часто оборачиваются против тебя самого.

— Ты говорил о домашнем насилии, — Дерек сжимает чужие пальцы в кулаке, вытягивает Стайлза из прошлого, от серых стен и напряжённого ожидания удара в спину. Пусть лучше Стилински рассказывает о ком-то другом, оставит свои переломанные кости в покое.

— Все проблемы из семьи, знаешь же, да? — парень хмыкает и освещает собственную ладонь.

— Знаю, — кивает Дерек. — Любимая версия психологов.

— Ага, беспроигрышный вариант. Винить окружающих значительно комфортнее, чем искать косяки в другом месте, особенно в себе. Но тут, увы, психологи не прогадали. Папаша... пардон, мистер Лейхи оказался той ещё проблемой. Подозреваю, крыша у него неплотно сидела ещё когда он сыну имя агнца выбрал.

— Твоё не многим лучше, — Дерек дразнит, но кинутый в сторону экскаватора взгляд тяжёлый и оценивающий. Там, внутри, человек, который занимает в чужой голове слишком много места. — Шесть букв, из них одна-единственная нормальная гласная.

— Дерек, ты ублюдок.

— Повторишь, и я сломаю тебе руку.

— Сделай это нежно, — Стайлз корчит псевдо-очаровательную гримасу, но повторять не спешит. — В общем, там всё, как в триллерах. Побои, психологический прессинг, тёмный подвал, холодильник.

Дерек удивлённо вскидывает брови.

— Холодильник?

— Наверное, в планировке дома не оказалось чулана... Эй, смотри, у нас линии жизни одинаковой длины. Заебись, не придётся о тебе плакать.

Слабый бледный свет выхватывает из темноты две ладони — почти мертвецы, и место подходящее — у Стайлза она уже, а пальцы длиннее, но он прав. Сотни линий, мелких и глубоких, пересекаются и тянутся, как реки на карте, и Дерек проводит ногтем вдоль самой главной, отмеряет там и здесь и зачем-то наклоняется, прихватывает губами кожу на чужом запястье. Ему почему-то приходит в голову, что Айзека никто никогда не любил.

— Предлагаешь убить его отца? За этим меня сюда привёл? — спрашивает Дерек, и его хватка мягкая и почти ласкающая, когда он оттягивая голову Стайлза назад. — Мы могли бы.

— Мы? — Стилински смотрит на него из-под ресниц, быстро облизывает губы. — Было бы неплохо. Признаться, я давно хотел напроситься к тебе... ну, знаешь. На главное представление. Мне интересно, что ты делаешь с людьми, прежде чем их сжечь. Спросить только было неловко. Но с Айзеком ничего не выйдет.

— Почему?

— Он своего папу уже грохнул. Версия неофициальная, но из первых уст всё звучит именно так, — Стайлз расплывается в улыбке, и Дерек не выдерживает, закатывает глаза.

Недостающие части встают на свои места, трёхмерный пазл как картинка в кинотеатре, всё чётко и понятно; спасибо, Стайлз, за экскурсию. Твоё прошлое весьма познавательно.

— И какого чёрта мы тогда здесь делаем? — цедит Дерек, выпускает из рук, и Стайлзу почти хочется предложить ему свою еженедельную сигарету.

— Просто хотел с ним повидаться, — он пожимает плечами, поправляет толстовку. — Айзек ещё тот засранец, но у нас была пара весёлых моментов.

— Почему-то мне хочется его закопать, — делится Дерек, и вряд ли там больше трети шутки, не в его случае, — с помощью кладбищенского же оборудования.

— Лучше денег ему дай. Не так уж много радости у меня было в те времена. Значительно меньше, чем сейчас.

Звёзды рассыпанным сахаром сияют над Небраской, Стайлз встаёт, оттряхивает джинсы. Когда-то этот штат сделал его сильнее — прошлое сделало Стайлза очень сильным, но иногда ему кажется, что этого недостаточно. Айзек выглядит ничего, для сына, убившего отца, но и Стайлз ведь смотрит на себя в зеркало, ищет и не находит изменений. Говорят, зло оставляет чёткие, несмываемые отпечатки, меняет, но на Стайлзе ни следа. Выходит, либо зло в нём было всегда, либо алкоголизм, наркомания и хронические депрессии корёжат посильнее смертного греха.

"Бога нет, — думает Стайлз, шагая вслед за Дереком по низкой траве, — но за тобой, Айзек, кто-нибудь присмотрит".

___________________________

— У настоящего мужчины должны быть сердце, яйца и стиль, — заявляет Стайлз авторитетно, он не затыкается уже минут пять, и сложно определить, является ли его жажда общения привычкой или же необходимостью, ибо чёрт знает, что творится в его дурной башке.

Его голос разносится по отделанным панелями коридорам, режет тишину и теряется в складках тяжёлых штор, но Стилински никто не отвечает, что не удивительно, так как у всех собеседников зашиты рты. Впитавшие кровь нитки впиваются в губы вкривь и вкось, и это проливает свет на тот факт, что на половине рубашек у Стайлза нет пуговиц. Дерек откидывается на спинку изящного деревянного кресла, закидывает ногу на колено, медленно постукивает пальцами по щиколотке и ждёт, когда же Стайлз вспомнит, что он здесь только гость.

Вообще-то, пацан должен бесить, но не бесит, и Дерек не видит других объяснений кроме того, что он просто привык.

— Я не хочу тебя обидеть, мужик, но тебе и этому клетчатому кардигану явно чего-то не хватает, — Стайлз сочувственно сводит брови, будто ему действительно жаль. — Ты, несомненно, был очень крут, когда наставлял на меня ружьё, но выстрелить всё же надо было, раз уж собирался. Или ты думал, что мы испугаемся и уйдём? Правда думал? Ладно, я психопат, мог занервничать, но посмотри на того хмурого парня.

Дерек закатывает глаза и вздыхает. Бедняга, привязанный к батарее, похож больше на мокрую плешивую мышь, нежели на человека, ему до усрачи страшно и больно, по подбородку у него стекает кровь вперемешку со слюной, и он не воет исключительно потому, что не может. Присевший рядом с ним Стайлз непринуждённо размахивает швейными ножницами, и пара перепуганных слезящихся глаз неотрывно следят за лезвиями. Мистер Грифитс уверен, что умрёт сегодня, и хоть в чём-то за всю свою убогую жизнь он совершенно прав. Вот только Стилински — и Дерек этим гордится — может убить чем угодно, и, откровенно говоря, вряд ли это будут ножницы. Слишком скучно.

К тому же, Стайлз на его, Дерека, территории, в его кошмаре и триллере, и парню даже не нужно ничего запрещать, он понимает всё сам. Хоть и играет, как дитя.

— Знаешь, номинально-то яйца у тебя есть, но ни для кого не секрет, что самое твёрдое хозяйство тут у твоей жены. Серьёзно, пара стальных яичников, — тянет Стайлз восхищённо и подмигивает женщине, которую Дерек использует вместо подставки для ноги. — Что скажете, мэм? Вы же в семье Майкл Корлеоне. А, точно, прости. Рот.

Тряпка с хлороформом осталась на столе в кухне, и Дереку не так уж сложно за ней сходить, но каждый раз, когда у него возникает желание разъебать Стайлзу обо что-нибудь голову, это совершенно точно любя. Так что он просто одаривает парня убийственным взглядом и расслабляется. В этих семейных домах, которые потом сгорают до тла, всегда какая-то особая атмосфера. Здесь почти так же уютно, как было когда-то в родном гнезде, пахнет домашней едой, и фотографии на стенах пестрят искренними улыбками. Как бы Дерек ни старался, он не может воссоздать этот мир в своей нью-йоркской квартире. Не хватает то ли заботливо отглаженных простыней, то ли тех, кто бы их гладил.

— Вы не очень-то похожи на адвоката Дьявола. И это комплимент, кстати. Я действительно уважаю людей, которые умеют маскироваться, — Стайлз перемещается ближе к креслу, зажатая в его зубах бурая иголка тускло поблескивает. — Со стороны и предположить невозможно, что из-за Вас столько людей погорело. Вы имеете дело со всеми этими уголовниками, разруливаете их косяки и при этом греете руки. Серьёзно, я восхищён. Это же стоит Вам стольких нервов.

Если миссис Грифитс и польщена столь щедрой похвалой, то выражает свои чувства неоднозначно: через полный ненависти взгляд и отвращение на покалеченном лице. Не особо впечатляет, так как лицо это заплыло — результат встречи с входной дверью, — её трясёт, и она умудрилась обмочить свою кашемировую юбку.

— Ой, вот только не смотрите на меня с таким презрением, — кривится Стайлз, наверняка даже не замечая, что теребит туго затянутые верёвки у женщины на плече. — Мы не из тех идиотов, простите, клиентов, с которыми Вам приходится иметь дело, миссис Грифитс. И даже не их друзья. У нас нет дурной привычки попадаться. Нет же? — удостоверяется он, поднимая глаза на Дерека, и тот лишь едва ведёт бровью. Это означает "нет".

Вообще-то, у Дерека ни стыда, ни совести, он легко строит из себя бедного безмозглого мексиканского работягу, и после расистов, националистов и элитной верхушки ему совершенно насрать, что там о нём думает продажный прокурор. Который, ко всему прочему, очень скоро умрет.

— Знаете, весь Ваш вид так и кричит: "о Господи, нам всем пиздец, о Господи", — Стайлз продолжает издеваться, пропускает слова через зубы, со свойственным ему добродушием. — А ведь если бы тот чувак, Ваш муж, выстрелил, всё сложилось бы иначе. Я бы так точно сложился, прямо здесь, на ковре. Но он жалкий слабак, вот обидно-то, а?

Терпение заканчивается, пацан продолжает городить чушь, а Дереку удивительно уютно, и он, как ни странно, во всей этой ситуации чувствует себя самым нормальным человеком. Всё же, взять Стайлза с собой было отличной идеей, Дерек повторил бы только из-за зашитых ртов. У парня есть воображение. А вот тормозов — нет.

— Родинка, иди на кухню, поройся в холодильнике, — говорит Дерек и опускает на спину миссис Грифитс вторую ногу.

— Эй... Родинка? — пацан вскидывает брови. — Серьёзно?

Иногда Стайлз похож на удивлённого щенка, а иногда — на разочарованного в жизни профессора Оксфордского университета, и это как раз второй случай.

— Абсолютно, — кивает Дерек, вытягивая из чужого рта иголку. — Возьми на двоих, на вынос, жрать придётся по дороге. И, Родинка, пусть там будет больше мяса.

Они вдвоём в чужом доме, посреди ночи, у них пятеро связанных людей на полу и канистра бензина в прихожей. На фоне этих обстоятельств кухня интересует Стайлза в последнюю очередь, и когда он смотрит на Дерека, это ясно читается в его глазах. Проносится бегущей строкой по лбу. Но он захлопывает свой лягушачий рот до того, как успевает хоть что-то возразить. Потому что у Дерека свои жертвы, а у него — свои. Они, вместе, существуют по этой схеме, и если нарушить этот необходимый закон, один из них сожрёт другого.

— О'кей. Ладно, — Стайлз фыркает и поднимается с пола. — Это потому что я болтливый засранец?

Дерек не даёт себе усмехнуться.

— Это потому что если ты загнёшься с язвой, я просто пристрелю тебя.

— А тебе этого разве не хочется?

— Прямо сейчас?

— Понял. Оставляю мистера и миссис Грифитс на тебя. Надеюсь, вам не будет скучно. Всем вам.

Ураган "Стайлз" покидает помещение, и чем дальше звук его торопливых шагов, тем медленнее течёт жизнь здесь, в гостиной. Дерек слышит тиканье настенных часов, слабое мычание приходящих в себя детей и достаёт из нагрудного кармана зажигалку. Зажигалка старая, металл покрыт неисчислимым количеством царапин, но гравировка всё ещё легко читается: "Дереку от Кейт, в память о пожаре первой любви".

На периферии зрения улавливается какое-то движение, а потом противно скользит и с грохотом падает на паркет прислонённое к стене ружьё. Это только в фильмах удаётся незаметно завладеть стволом, а потом ещё и выстрелить, а здесь жизнь — расслабляться нельзя. Дерек переводит хмурый взгляд с мистера Плешивая Мышь на оружие и качает головой. По большому счёту, люди не могут убивать людей. Живущие в заповедниках и клетках, они разучились это делать. Для них борьба уже давно перешла на новую ступень эволюции, здесь необходимо карабкаться вверх и порабощать, а не убивать. Сильнейший — это тот, кто оказался умнее, хитрее и наглее, напористее, и смог забраться на верхушку лестницы и заполучить всё, что эта верхушка может предложить. Убить теперь значит отправить на самое дно социальной клоаки. И даже в этом виде борьбы не все в состоянии пойти на достаточную подлость. Умерщвлению надо учиться, так же, как люди учатся рисовать и понимать. С практической и психологической стороны. А сейчас дети катаются на пони и плачут от страха. И не то чтобы из-за этого стоило расстраиваться.

С кухни доносится звон разбитого стекла и маты.

— А, чёрт! — слышит Дерек и устало прикрывает глаза. — Щетина, ты любишь яблочный сок?

Стайлз кричит недостаточно громко, чтобы услышали на улице, но достаточно, что бы услышал Дерек, и при всей его хронической неловкости это даже удивительно.

— Ты не представляешь, как он меня иногда раздражает, — шепчет Дерек светлому затылку миссис Грифитс.

— Я всё слышал и я запомню, — Стайлз заваливается в гостиную и с ходу тычет в Дерека обвиняющим пальцем. Изо рта у него уже торчит кусок вафли.

— Что, раскаялся и решил исправиться? Тогда лучше запиши.

— О, это вряд ли, — усмехается Стайлз и, подхватив с дивана свой рюкзак, задерживается на минуту у связанной женщины. — К слову о раскаянии. Не думайте, что это возмездие или ещё какая-то чушь. Серьезно, нам с Щетиной насрать. Ну, ладно, мне насрать, на счёт него и спросить боюсь. Я всё понимаю, это из-за существования злодеев и гадов быть хорошим и правильным совершенно невыгодно. И даже обидно, а? — он оборачивается и подмигивает мистеру Грифитсу. — Не мы такие, жизнь такая. Д... Щетина, у тебя нет аллергии на мёд? Там такие пряники...

— А мы с тобой кто тогда? — спрашивает Дерек, притягивая Стайлза к себе за подбородок. — Хорошие или плохие? И что с нами делать, ммм, Родинка?

— Мы — монстры, — отвечает Стайлз, коротко целуя чёрную гладкую перчатку. — А что с нами делать, даже Фуко не разобрался. Вроде бы. "Ненормальных" я так и не дочитал.

— Вот как.

— Ага.

— Никакой аллергии.

— Чудно, — Стайлз кивает и снова уходит, на нём, помимо холодильника, ещё и порча проводки.

Дерек вздыхает, и, поморщившись, рывком ставит миссис Грифитс на туго связанные ноги. После пожара мало что остаётся, но потрескавшиеся черепа должны быть найдены во вполне логичных местах, поэтому ему предстоит растащить всех этих извивающихся и мычащих людей по их кроватям.

Если бы Дерека спросили — а это вряд ли, — то он не смог бы объяснить, зачем это делает. Просто голодные волки, поселившиеся внутри, требуют огня, и их вой может заглушить только то уродливое чувство удовлетворения, которое он испытывает, разливая бензин по паркету. Уходя, он знает, что в четырёх стенах обугливаются и сгорают тела, а вместе с ними мечты, надежды и любовь, и это так же приятно, как в первый раз, когда он придушил Кейт и спалил вместе с домом. Только в отличие от неё, он не стал дожидаться, пока соберётся вся семья.

Не важно, Колорадо, Оклахома или Джорджия, Дерек совершает свой крестовый поход не в первый раз и уверен, что маршрут не имеет значения. Разве что заехав случайно в Сидар Сити, он, вместо огня, получил Стайлза, и даже рассуждая трезво, не в силах теперь объяснить, нахрена оно ему. В масштабах его скромной жизни или Вселенной. Сваливая Грифитсов на их супружеское ложе, Дерек думает, что добрый боженька подсунул ему Стайлза, потому что Дереку просто нужен кто-то рядом.

Господь — конечно, если он есть, — умеет постебаться. Каждому по паре.

Стайлз портачит ещё больше, чем сам Дерек, он оставляет за собой не пепел и прах, а трупы и следы, но его -удивительно — не находят. И Дерек терпит, относится к этому так же легко, как к разбросанным по квартире носкам. Как-то раз Стайлз забил женщину бейсбольной битой, а потом сполоснул алюминиевую палку в фонтане и на следующий день оставил в груде других бит на бейсбольной площадке какой-то школы. А Дерек ведь ещё столького не знает.

Вместе они ломают, калечат и убивают, одним своим существованием влияя на чьи-то жизни и судьбы, и стоило бы уже сойти с ума от диссонанса с общепринятой нравственностью и моралью, но их собственные желания значительно сильнее чужих уроков. Дерек ведет Камаро по нескончаемым дорогам США, смотрит на отражение Стайлза в зеркале заднего вида, и ему всё равно, как работает этот эффект бабочки. Главное, чтобы у них внутри всё было спокойно, чтобы не было желания сожрать себя самого и друг друга. А снаружи пусть хоть небо валится.

— Ну что, идём? — Стайлз уже ждёт на пороге, смотрит неотрывно колючими тёмными глазами. Рюкзак на его плече забит до отказа, и, как всегда в такие моменты, от парня не остаётся ничего, кроме не совсем взрослого, но опасного чудовища.

Едкий запах бензина наполняет дом, тот же бензин перепачкал ботинки и перчатки. Дерек открывает дверь чёрного хода, кидает наружу пропитанную заранее верёвку — очень длинный фитиль, тянущийся по всему дому. Они выходят, Стайлз молча принимает у него перчатки, и щелчок зажигалки звучит упоительно, как всегда. Пламя распространяется мгновенно, кухня вспыхивает, как рождественская ёлка. Несколько секунд Дерек просто наслаждается, а потом разворачивается и исчезает в темноте заднего двора.

Стайлз не торопится идти следом, морщится от запаха дыма и почти чувствует уходящие секунды. Он медлит, снова, колеблется, как и всякий раз, когда хотел рассказать Дереку, но почему-то не говорил. Он не дурак, он знает про вероятности. Нашли один раз, найдут и во второй, и не рыжая стерва, а кто-то посерьёзнее, и тогда весь уровень безопасности, столь тщательно возводимый и оберегаемый, рухнет. А вслед за фундаментом покатятся и другие части, которыми Стайлз так усердно себя наполнял. И кто знает, как тогда поступит Дерек.

Огонь пляшет в окнах, обгладывает дверной проём, и кинутый Стайлзом блокнот исчезает там без следа.

— Эй, — зовёт парень, запыхавшись, когда нагоняет Дерека на улице, — спагетти, конечно, это заебись, но можно мне в следующий раз взять лэптоп?

___________________________

Большие хищники всегда стоят перед выбором: либо прятаться в высокой траве, нападать из укрытия и нормально питаться, либо расхаживать по саванне, гордо выгнув хвост, наслаждаться производимым эффектом и сосать лапу. Стайлз не замечал за собой особого тщеславия, ибо какова бы ни была его истинная природа, её глубоко и надолго забило в костный мозг привычкой не отсвечивать. Поэтому он без проблем сливается с толпой и плывёт по течению, изредка вонзая внимательный жадный взгляд в интересующий его предмет. Всё же мысль о затаившихся в мутной воде аллигаторах и их смертоносных челюстях ему чем-то импонирует.

Городские ярмарки — это своеобразный триумф анархии на территории демократического федеративного государства. Стайлз неспешно прогуливается вдоль самодельных стендов и не перестаёт удивляться количеству хлама, который люди умудряются хранить в своих норах, и тому, сколько народу это дерьмо жаждет перекупить. Вот кто в действительности виноват в упадке экономики — обыватели, зашивающие носки и упорно цепляющиеся за старые вещи.

— Просто довожу до сведения: что бы ты ни купил, этого мусора в моей машине не будет, — шёпот Дерека раздаётся у самого уха, Стайлз дёргается и едва не смахивает на землю замечательный нож Кхукри.

— Твою же мать, а! — шепчет он свирепо, но удар кулака в плечо едва ощутим. Дерек усмехается, даже не пошатнувшись, и смотрит на него поверх солнцезащитных очков.

— Не нервничай, детка, а то решат, что у тебя совесть не чиста.

Дерек гладко выбрит, майка плотно обтягивает широкий, накаченный торс, и Стайлз в первую секунду чувствует себя девчонкой из средней школы, лёгшей под звезду баскетбола. Но очень быстро оправляется и скалит зубы.

— Будешь пугать меня до усрачи, сладкий, и станешь на ней ещё одним пятном.

— Сладкий? — Дерек весело щурится. — А говорил, горчит...

Дразнить Стайлза одно удовольствие, для Дерека это личный вид спорта, исключительно под его весовую категорию, и алый румянец на выпирающих скулах вполне можно засчитывать за золотую медаль.

— В следующий раз дам тебе попробовать, вместе и выясним.

Вероятно, со стороны они выглядят действительно странно, пусть продавец, выразительно вскидывающий светлые брови, их и не слышит. Дерек лучезарно улыбается, незаметно смыкая хватку у Стайлза повыше локтя, тактично кивает девушке, прибирающей прилавок, и растворяется в толпе зевак. При желании он легко нависает, буравит взглядом и отыгрывает плохого парня, но это не единственное его амплуа.

— И какого чёрта ты делаешь? — спрашивает Стайлз, уже более спокойно, Дерек всё ещё прижимает его к себе, и, возможно, это не лучшая идея в такой знойный летний день.

— Обычно, этот вопрос задаю я.

— Пора менять традиции. Серьёзно, Дерек, что-то случилось? — пацан поворачивает голову, и его волосы щекочут мужчине щёку. — Ты бы не стал искать меня просто так.

В этом есть доля истины — он предоставлен сам себе, как босоногие оборванцы на пыльных улицах Багдада, такой же беспризорный и чуть более опасный. Они не договаривались об этом заранее, собственно, Стайлз и Дерек вообще ни о чём не договариваются, но таковы правила игры. Они уходят и они возвращаются, беря столько свободы, сколько необходимо.

— Да, случилось, — вздыхает Дерек и разжимает пальцы. — Мне нестерпимо скучно.

Стайлз останавливается посреди людского потока и заглядывает Дереку в глаза, будто желая удостовериться, не расширены ли у того зрачки.

— Да ладно. Ты смеёшься. А ну, убери эту постную мину и прекрати подъёбывать меня.

— Я не могу побыть с тобой откровенным?

— Нет! — Стайлз всплёскивает руками. — С каких пор вообще?

Полуденное солнце слепит глаза, жжёт вспотевшие плечи, Дерек задумчиво поджимает губы и отводит от Стайлза равнодушный взгляд. Да, наверное, погорячился.

— Ты здесь чтобы что-то купить, — спрашивает он, пренебрежительно щёлкая по лбу пыльной фарфоровой куклы, — или чтобы что-то украсть?

— Кто сказал, что это нельзя совместить.

— Действительно. Место во всех отношениях подходящее.

— Оценил, а? — подмигивает Стайлз и прячет руки в карманы. — Я тоже так думаю. Ни лиц, ни имён, выбирай что хочешь, от велосипеда до нового друга.

— Я так понимаю, ты не вон тех щенков в коробке имеешь в виду, — говорит Дерек с издевкой, и ему почти сразу приходится ловить Стайлза, который, засмотревшись, налетает на очередной прилавок. Добрая дюжина молотков и ломов валятся под ноги прохожих.

Даже когда он кого-нибудь режет, Стайлз нелепый, как утка. Это раздражает и умиляет одновременно.

— Простите, пардон, мой косяк... Не-а, зверушки уже давно пройденный этап, чувак. В детстве я их разбирал, как конструктор. Прикинь, каким шоком было узнать, что это неправильно и ненормально. Мол, причинять вред другим — плохо, и это при том, что все вокруг чуть ли не срут друг другу на головы.

— Испугался, бедолага?

— Ещё как, и нехер издеваться. На десять лет хватило. Но сам видишь, природа взяла своё, — Стайлз разводит руками, и на солнце отсвечивает длинная, обмотанная изолентой отвёртка. Спиздил уже.

Дерек улыбается, сам не знает чему, и опускает голову; по какой-то причине эта картина врезается в его память, отпечатывается на сетчатке, и рёбра трещат под плотью, будто не вмещая уже сердце или что там у него ещё, такое горячее, сжимающееся и ноющее каждый раз, как Стайлз смотрит ему в глаза. Дерек притягивает удивлённого пацана к себе, сжимает пальцами влажные волосы на затылке и коротко целует в висок — плевать, заметят или нет, всегда потом можно вернуться и выковырять ложкой глаза.

— Даже спрашивать не хочу, — морщится Стайлз притворно, потирая ладонью щёку, и в отместку Дерек прикусывает ему ухо. Если задумываться — и не считать Камаро, — Дерек холоден и безжалостен ко всему кроме Стайлза. Но и привязанность его к пацану ненормальна. Просто потому что она есть. — А ты как, в детстве кошек на дереве не вешал?

— Завязывай со своим клубом анонимных садистов, — Дерек закатывает глаза, это он здесь Царь и Бог, но Стайлзу даже не нужны материальные конечности, чтобы вцепиться в него.

— О нет, ты должен мне рассказать.

— И что я получу взамен?

— Отвёртку под лопатку. Брось, Дерек, я так старался обойтись без этих рыночных отношений.

— Невероятно, как я раньше не замечал твою детскую наивность.

— Подъебал, считается.

Слово за слово, Стайлз входит в раж, и он похож на зубастого щенка, тявкающего на Акелу. Они оба знают, что это за игра, Дерек лениво огрызается, не убирает руки с его плеча, и уже через минуту Стилински сам не знает, куда хочет ему впиться: в шею или в губы.

Весьма предсказуемо. Им нельзя ссориться.

Фиолетовый шатёр выглядит ещё более нелепым, чем лотки с низкокачественным бисером, но тут каждый зарабатывает как умеет, и Стилински шипит насмешливое "решил погадать?", когда Дерек затаскивает его внутрь.

— Думаешь, по сперме можно? — едва мелькают клыки, у Дерека ахуенные ровные зубы, и следы они оставляют хорошие, но скалясь вот так, он словно ощерившийся волк.

Хозяйка шатра — нелепая "колдунья" с растёкшейся подводкой — пронзает их потусторонним взором, но, быстро смекнув, что магический шар ей не поможет, наперебой и с матами начинает угрожать полицией и проклятьями.

— Не исчезнешь, и я сам тебя прокляну, — Дерек чертовски убедителен, особенно с отвёрткой Стайлза в руке, и этого достаточно, чтобы уединиться в полумраке пропахшего благовониями шатра.

Рюкзак Стайлза шлёпается на пол, смыкаются шторы на входе, и самое время вспомнить, что Дерек ещё и нетерпелив и жаден.

— Плата вперёд, — смеётся Стайлз, магический шар тяжело катится по столу и вместе с колодой карт падает на ковёр. Дерек смахивает бархатную скатерть следом и усаживает пацана задницей на полированный стол.

— Это так ты избегаешь "рыночных отношений"? — Стайлз прогибается в пояснице, Дерек ловит это движение ладонями и сжимает пальцы у Стайлза на загривке.

— Хочешь рискнуть и проверить, — говорит парень, задыхаясь, — смогу ли я послать тебя нахер прямо сейчас? Я смогу, Дерек, поверь мне.

Влажная футболка липнет к коже, скользит неохотно, Дерек верит и не верит, но Стайлз — взъерошенный, горячий, заведенный — выпутывается из ткани, откидывается на стол, и, в принципе, уже плевать.

— В пятнадцать я, под руководством матери, убил и разделал зайца, лису и лося, — Дерек хватает Стайлза под колени, рывком подтягивает под себя. — С тех пор животных не трогал.

Это до одури приятно, с какой стороны ни окажись, дышать лицом к лицу, ощущать чужой вес и жизнь, соприкасаться животом, грудью, бёдрами.

— Почему мать? — спрашивает Стайлз, касаясь губами чужого уха, ему уже хочется орать, но стрёмно — они пока даже штаны не сняли.

— Она жила в резервации. На половину индианка, считала, что очень важно соблюдать некоторые традиции.

— Ахренеть.

— Да, четыреста лет назад вся эта страна была моей территорией.

Стайлз усмехается, заглядывает Дереку в глаза.

— Эй, а как тебя зовут? По-настоящему.

"Рыночные отношение" — это отдал и взял, и доверие по тарифу, но Стилински рискует, сам не знает, зачем. Секунды тянутся, одна, вторая, от них почти страшно, но ответ всё-таки следует.

— Дерек Хэйл. И заткнись ты уже.

Айова уже обзавелась своей частью спирали, Стайлз и Дерек за триста миль от пепелища, но скука идёт за ними по пятам, даже когда голод молчит, и, вероятно, распалять друг друга — не лучшая идея, но это получается так же естественно, как дышать.

Стайлз обхватывает лицо Дерека ладонями, целует, лижет губы, сильные пальцы сжимаются сзади на шее — Дерек от чего-то любит его горло, — и им вдвоём тесно уже не только в штанах, но и в шатре, и во всём Су-Сити. Болты на джинсах расстегиваются легко, Дерек торопится, стягивает с него бельё, быстрее, быстрее, и Стайлз вовсе не против, потому что знает, что дело именно в нём самом. Он не кусок тёплого мяса, в который можно присунуть когда вздумается; ему достаточно взгляда, достаточно пройти рядом, просто подумать, сидя на пассажирском в машине, и Дерек ловит волну, и тянется, и хочет именно его. Дерек желает огня, и Стилински, пусть и мало, но всегда может ему его предоставить. Своё личное, чёрное пламя.

— Нет, прекрати, — шепчет Стайлз, запрокинув голову; согнутая в колене нога скользит по столу, подошвы кроссовок совсем стёрлись, Дерек отводит светлое бедро еще больше в сторону, раскрывая, целует выстроившиеся в ряд родинки и совершенно не реагирует на зов.

Конечно, Дерек очень занят, его пальцы уже внутри — это странно и почти смешно, через презерватив по наспех выжатой смазке, — но стол скрипит и шатается, и какие бы фейерверки не взрывались у Стайлза перед глазами, он видит проблему.

— Я же ёбнусь отсюда, — он откровенно ноет, ёрзает затылком по лакированному дереву, — Дерек, сука, спусти меня. Дерек...

"Идея была плохая, очень плохая", — мир, как карусель, резко вращается вокруг Стайлза, всё как кубик-рубик, по отдельности — сначала тело, потом сознание, потом открываются глаза, — и вот он уже едва не наступает на свои джинсы и упирается дрожащими руками в чёртов стол, а Дерек целует его между лопаток и вверх к затылку. Послушал, сука.

— Спасибо, — усмехается Стайлз придушено и облизывает пересохшие губы; его пьяные глаза десятикратно отражаются в нанизанных на проволоку зеркальцах вокруг, капли смазки с члена тихонько капают на стол, и Стилински оценил бы интерьер, если бы не хотелось так дотянуться до себя и отдрочить.

В какой-то момент он замечает, что шепчет и стонет что-то речитативом, но не понимает собственных слов.

Пустая упаковка от презерватива шлёпается рядом же, будто условный сигнал, внутренности скручиваются в тугой узел, и Стайлз любит и ненавидит это ощущение в равной степени.

— Держись крепко, — Дерек советует словно издевается, Стайлз не успевает ни огрызнуться, ни вцепиться пальцами в стол, только вдыхает глубоко, чтобы тут же сорваться на протяжный крик.

Если бы Дерек не держал его под плечо, Стайлз точно разбил бы нос об долбанный стол.

За первую же пару секунд из Стилински выбивает и дух, и мысли, и что там ещё ценное у него может быть. Когда Дерек на взводе, он едва ли нежен, и Стайлза, чёрт побери, это абсолютно устраивает, особенно там, внутри. Снова и снова, ему горячо, сладко-больно, ахуенно, и от чужого голоса и стонов мурашки бегут по коже. Поясница прогибается, тёмный затылок откидывается всё больше назад, Дерек крепко, до синяков, держит Стайлза за бёдра и втрахивает в стол; их хриплое дыхание блуждает в складках шатра, и не будет удивительным, если кто-нибудь очень скоро заявится на шум.

— Эй, — зовёт Стайлз едва слышно, как только у него хватает сил оттолкнуться и завести руки назад. — Эй, дай мне...

Ритм полностью сбивается, так, что кружится голова, он хватает Дерека сзади за затылок, откидывает голову ему на плечо, и можно было бы ожидать злого рыка и последующих фрикций, но Дерек, замечательный, ахрененный Дерек останавливается, прикусывает влажно кожу на шее. С Дереком всё до одури просто, никаких загонов про "понять, простить и принять" — на вкус как идеальные отношения.

— Какого хрена ты творишь? — голос дрожит, Дерек готов оторвать ему голову; прижимаясь спиной, Стайлз чувствует, как чужая грудь ходит ходуном. Из-за него. Парень криво улыбается и втягивает ртом воздух.

— Я хочу потрогать, — говорит он сбивчиво и снова упирается в стол нетвёрдой рукой. — Когда твой хер внутри. Мне кажется это будет крышесносно. А ты можешь потрогать мой. О’кей?

Обычно неразговорчивость Дерека бесит, но сейчас его лаконичность в самый раз, как и широкая ладонь, обхватывающая стоящий колом член. Стайлз знает, что ему интересно, им обоим, и это согласие, наверное, самое ахуенное, что было у Стайлза за последние лет пять.

Жмурясь, он торопливо заводит свободную руку назад, пальцы легко скользят вдоль позвоночника, по потной пояснице, и Стайлз, наверное, сумасшедший, раз делает это. Более сумасшедший, чем он себя считал.

Им трудно стоять, трудно держаться, они как наркоманы, приставившие иглу к вене, но Стайлз уверен, что Дерек делает это специально — отводит бёдра назад, так, что Стайлз может коснуться края собственной растянутой дырки, пульсирующего члена, входящего вовнутрь, резинки и кромки паховых волос. Стоит ему почувствовать всё это — себя, Дерека, их руки — и ощущений становится слишком много. Он падает на стол, упирается лбом в ладонь, то ли воет, то ли кричит, и уже ничего не слышит и не видит.

Когда он приходит в себя, то голова будто отлита из свинца. Стайлз лежит на чёртовом ковре, в шатре какой-то липовой колдуньи, и его основательно потряхивает.

— Достаточно крышесносно? — в протянутой руке Дерека тонкая чёрная скатерть, на лице — сытая, довольная усмешка.

Стайлзу легко представить, как его накрывают тканью, заворачивают и закапывают живьём. Видимо, эмоциональный откат.

— Такое впечатление, что меня рота солдат поимела.

— Есть с чем сравнивать?

— Нет, — вздыхает Стайлз. — Но по ощущениям эпитет подходящий. Тебе никогда не приходило в голову от меня избавиться? — во рту сухо, и тихий хрипловатый голос звучит очень трогательно; не совсем то, на что Стайлз рассчитывал. Дерек меряет его — раздетого, помятого, выебанного — взглядом и отвечает с крайне серьёзным видом:

— Да. Когда ты подпевал Imagine Dragons.

Настолько хорошо, что даже хочется смеяться.

Они собираются за пять минут, лениво и рассеяно, Стайлз уверен, что его ничто не спасёт, но всё равно приглаживает волосы.

— Мы больше никогда не будем заниматься сексом в месте, где нельзя потом принять душ. И выспаться. И пожрать. Бля, пойдём убьём кого-нибудь?

Дерек только смотрит насмешливо — он "до" и он "после" не представляют особой разницы, дамы текут в любом случае, — достаёт из кармана двадцатку и кидает на угробленный стол.

— За аренду, — поясняет он. Стайлз фыркает и тащится следом на улицу.

Ярмарка в разгаре, солнце палит так же нещадно, но снаружи менее душно, и вкупе с приятной истомой это делает день гораздо более выносимым. Дерек на ходу надевает очки, прикидывает, где выход, и останавливается, понимая, что не ощущает присутствие Стилински вокруг себя. Страх, что десять лет назад, что сейчас, одинаково мерзок и не понятно, как Стайлз может на этом сидеть.

— Кого-то убить, значит... — цедит Дерек, сжимая челюсти, но находит пацана быстро, интуитивно, через десяток шагов. Стайлз стоит у крытого прилавка, а в руках у него глиняный горшок. Приобретённый легально.

— Что это?

Торговка прячет деньги в карман, так нервно, будто на Дереке вместо майки по меньшей мере бронежилет с надписью "ФБР".

— А на что это похоже? — спрашивает Стайлз, обнимая приобретение руками. Высокие стебли щекочут ему нос. — Серьёзно, расскажи мне о своих ассоциациях.

Дерек считает, что ему ничего не нужно рассказывать, ему вообще нет нужды говорить, и Стайлз, в принципе, с ним согласен. Когда Дерек думает "я придушу тебя", это легко прочесть по его лицу, без телепатических способностей.

— Аконит, — поясняет Стайлз терпеливо. — Растение семейства Лютиковых. Распространён как в Северной Америке, так в Европе и Азии. По легенде, появился из капавшей на землю слюны Цербера. Неприхотливый, почти не требует ухода. Прямо как я.

Судя по сложенным на груди рукам, Дереку дела нет до лекций, если он учился в вузе, то по спортивной стипендии, но, видимо, когда вместе спишь, ешь и убиваешь, начинаешь зреть в корень, потому что Хэйл спрашивает:

— Ядовитый?

Губы растягиваются в довольной улыбке, и Стайлз ничего не может с собой поделать.

Нож, бита, отвёртка, ядовитый куст, Дереку плевать, если это приносит радость, и порой Стилински в голову приходит мысль, что если бы он встретился с Дереком лет на пять раньше, то имел бы все шансы вырасти уравновешенным, почти здоровым человеком.

— Правило то же, — предупреждает Хэйл, пока они идут обратно вдоль прилавков. — Если земля просыплется на чехлы, будешь вылизывать.

Стайлз щурит хитрые глаза, глядит по сторонам.

— Ты бы уточнил, что именно вылизывать, — это его давняя мокрая мечта, парень многозначительно поигрывает бровями и бросает прощальный взгляд на прилавок с холодным оружием. Поддержанный Кхукри остаётся там, и это тоскливо. Девушка — дочь продавца — кажется ему смутно знакомой, но Дерек наматывает сзади его футболку на кулак, шепчет что-то на ухо, и мысль ускользает.

Поэтому Стайлз вспоминает её имя только в мотеле, посреди ночи, резко открыв глаза. Девушку зовут Элисон Аржент, и знает Стайлз это из рассказов Скотта, которого чуть не сожрал питбуль, когда МакКол воровал для девушки розы в чужом саду. Элисон милая, умная, храбрая, удивительная — ещё десяток не особо оригинальных эпитетов сверху, — а отец у неё — коп.

 

— Уверена? — спрашивает Крис, и зубы Элисон так плотно сжаты, что она только кивает в ответ, коротко и однозначно. Они проехали полстраны из-за этих моральных выродков, и она не оставляет себе ни грамма сомнений.

— Чёрная Шевроле, в тот же день. Этот парень, Стайлз, был внутри. А Хэйл заказывал еду. Теперь ты можешь передавать это дело в ведомство федералов? — девушка поворачивается к отцу, перехватывает светлый острый взгляд, и ей удаётся требовать, ничего при этом не делая.

Парочка неспешно удаляется, теряется в толпе, и, по-хорошему, их следует пристрелить прямо здесь и сейчас.

— Да, — кивает Крис. — Но нужно позвонить.

Он треплет дочь по плечу, Элисон, когда не улыбается, похожа на маленького отчаянного бойца Ирландской Республиканской Армии, и Арженту хотелось бы верить, что такой её сделала её мать, а не он.

Элисон остаётся собирать оружие, этот цирк уже больше не требуется, ярмарка обойдётся без них, а Крис уходит подальше за прилавок, к груде не разобранных самодельных ящиков, и достаёт телефон.  
Скотт МакКол был блажным идиотом, милым, упёртым и не совсем понятливым. Аржент обошёлся бы парой внушений, после очередной же коробки конфет у Элисон на трюмо, а вот юный мистер Стилински не стал мелочиться. Затащил лучшего друга в палисадник и перерезал ему глотку. Не ясно, что или кого они не поделили, Крис никогда не понимал геев и где-то этим даже гордился, но с потерей Стайлз справился быстро, к утру нашёл замену.

Крис устало трет бровь и открывает адресную книгу, на экране быстро мелькают имена. Сироты как волчата, у них не принято показывать пальцем — во всяком случае для чужих, — но Бойд оказался сговорчивее прочих. Стоило упомянуть труп МакКола и засветить зелёную купюру, как имя Стайлза плотно обосновалось в самом начале очень длинной цепочки. Из корпуса в ту ночь они вышли вместе — погулять, грабануть кого-нибудь или потрахаться, — и ни один не вернулся. Ближе к вечеру в парке, у излучины реки, собачники обнаружили тело МакКола. Карманы обчищены, трахея наружу. Стайлз к тому времени уже укатил из города со своим новым знакомым, отобедав дрянью KFC, которую отпустила им Элисон.

Мир жесток, но ему не чужды ни чувство юмора, ни ирония. Хотя, когда Крис, сбиваясь и путаясь, по камерам и разрозненным данным, прослеживал маршрут преступников, смеяться ему хотелось меньше всего. Самым лёгким были поджоги, всё равно что выслеживать в лесу группу людей по остаткам костров. Хэйл портачил этой чёткой угольной линией, тащил за собой по континенту. А вот Стайлз больше не прокалывался. В конце концов, Крис ложился спать и до утра смотрел на часы, прокручивая в голове длинные списки убитых. Их были сотни, сотни тел в десятках городов, а Крис даже не знал, какие именно оставил за собой Стилински. В том, что мальчишка убивал, Аржент не сомневался.

Подростковая любовь всегда глупая, безоглядная и скоротечная, Крис думал об этом, когда Элисон убегала на свидание, думал, когда она рыдала на его плече. За такой любовью всегда следует разочарование, крушение романтических мечтаний и чёрствость — этап, необходимый для того, чтобы сердце покрылось твёрдой коркой защиты, — и Аржент до сих пор не может решить, рад он тому, что МакКол исчез, или нет. Он, как и Виктория, слишком любит Элисон, что позволить ей быть слабой. Любит настолько, чтобы сделать всё ради неё.

Но узнать она ничего не должна. Не его добрая, умная девочка.

Трубку снимают после пары гудков, Крис втягивает носом воздух и рапортует:

— Мы нашли их, они действительно в Су-Сити. Скорее всего, задержатся ненадолго. Обычно они в городе один-два дня. Понадобится группа из пяти человек, для надёжности, их двое, но именно такие на войне уничтожают вражеский взвод в одиночку. Медлить нельзя, за ними и так трупов на хорошее церковное кладбище, — Аржент оглядывается через плечо, проверяя, нет ли кого поблизости. — В качестве гроба используем шевроле, от неё толку уже не будет. Спустим с обрыва... Джерард, просто пришли людей, я разберусь на месте.

Показаний одного чёрного малолетки и косвенно пострадавшей недостаточно, чтобы завести дело, доказательств недостаточно, и Крис знает это с самого начала. Законы штата и законы федерации не дотягиваются до таких ублюдков, эти моральные уроды, психопаты, вылезают за нормальные рамки, рвут порядок в клочья, и судить их по человеческим меркам невозможно. Поэтому Аржент взял отпуск и оставил свой значок дома. С таким делами его Семья уже давно разбирается по-другому.

___________________________

Его наотмашь бьют по лицу, голова — тяжёлая, будто чугунная — дёргается в сторону, и по ощущениям это как мигрень, только без реакции на свет. Изолента впивается в кожу, Стайлз совершенно не чувствует пальцев, и не будь его рот заклеен, он бы сказал, что всё это выглядит очень, очень дерьмово.

— Доброе утро, красавица. Удобно? — чужой голос вбивается в мозг десятком толстых гвоздей, Стилински страдальчески стонет, и изоленту тут же отлепляют от губ. Резко и зверски больно.

— Госпади, тише... ау, ау... — шипит Стайлз, кривя рот на пробу, его минимум на месяц лишили шанса отрастить усы.

— А мальчишка быстро отходит. Гляди, уже условия ставит, в чужом-то доме.

— Плохо воспитывали?

Вопрос явно риторический, а во рту будто кошки насрали, Стайлз поднимает мутный взгляд от примотанных к стулу ног и осматривает помещение. Вокруг стерильно-белые стены, хромированные детали и шесть стволов, по человеку на каждого. Ни одного значка. Лампы горят через одну, их свет кляксами отражается в кафеле на полу, Стайлз смаргивает, смотрит на больничную каталку в углу, и если он сейчас не примотан к стулу где-то в холле чёртового госпиталя, то Линкольн был азиатом.

И не то чтобы всё это было очень удивительно.

"А я говорил тебе, Дерек, чёрт бы тебя побрал. Блять, ну я же говорил..." — думает Стайлз, сглатывая вязкую слюну, в нём злости, досады и горечи примерно поровну. Но Дерека здесь нет, видимо, не было, и Стайлз уверен, что не будет. Зато пара горящих холодной яростью глаз кажется Стилински очень знакомой, и с этого момента, в целом, ситуация — пиздец.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Аржент, — тянет Стайлз, косясь в сторону мужчины. — Мне кажется, Вы что-то перепутали. Мне назначено на следующей неделе.

Рюкзак выпотрошен и валяется по полу, Крис переступает через него, подходит ближе, и не припомнить сразу, когда на Стилински в последний раз смотрели с такой гадливостью.

— Думаешь, это разумно — пасть раскрывать?

Стайлз сейчас — сама разумность, шестерёнки в его голове искрят, как новогодний фейерверк в Пекине, и спасибо поломанной психике за то, что чтобы его пронять, нужен действительно сильный страх.

— У вас тут не особо разгуляешься, — Стайлз вскидывает брови и многозначительно шевелит примотанными ногами, — а я чертовски не люблю скуку. Но это, полагаю, вы уже выяснили. И, кстати, раз кто-то спрашивал: нет, не удобно. У меня жопа онемела.

— А язык за зубы не цепляется? — улыбается высокий афроамериканец, тяжёлая железка с пружиной внутри кого угодно сделает самоуверенным. — Мне кажется, они тебе мешают.

Угроза серьёзная и Стайлзу не нравится, ему вообще всё это не нравится, особенно связанные руки и кровь во рту, но он держится. Храбрится и старается не показывать, что при первой же возможности перебьёт всех этих рейнджеров.

— Выбивать будете? Смотрите, костяшки не повредите. Говорят, это болезненно, да и не пристало врачам со сбитыми руками ходить.

— Ты очень заботливый, — мистера Аржента можно было бы рисовать на иконах, у него светлый взор, клёвая небритость и выражение лица как у архангела, сожалеющего о необходимости выпустить брату кишки.

— О да, я очарователен, — Стайлз кивает и жалеет, что не может отодвинуться подальше. — Но Вы ведь меня сюда не за мои пленительные глаза приволокли, не так ли? А то ноги бы у меня точно были свободны.

— Смышлёный пацан, — хмыкает ещё один мужик, слева, и его незамедлительно одёргивают.

— Ублюдку почти восемнадцать.

Фраза похожа на строчку из эпитафии, Стайлзу как раз подошло бы, и тот факт, что он уже думает об этом, его невероятно нервирует. Он облизывает сухие губы, выбивает секунды на раздумье, он всегда, на каждом деле и убийстве, всё планировал — быстро, чётко, за мгновения — камеры, люди, слова, движения, а теперь паника, как визжащая истеричка, пляшет вокруг него канкан, орёт в лицо и мешает сосредоточиться.

— Кстати, я никогда не хотел взрослеть. Херня идея. Стоит сказать, что ты совершеннолетний, как окружающие начинают думать, что на тебя можно что-то взвалить. А я и так тяну лямку сколько себя помню...

Аржент подходит вплотную, присаживается перед Стайлзом на корточки, и продолжать нести бред уже нет смысла, если только он не хочет, чтобы ему снова заклеили рот.

— Я так тебе сочувствую, — говорит Крис, и, определённо, ирония ему удаётся лучше, чем профессия полицейского. — Но, знаешь, у меня очень мало терпения, Стайлз, и закончилось он ещё где-то в Айдахо. Сейчас мне невероятно сильно хочется избить тебя до смерти, так что в твоих же интересах смотреть на меня, не отвлекаться и не давать повода.

— Как скажете, мистер Аржент. У Вас же пушка, — Крис крут, как Шварценеггер в лучшие годы, и грех ему не подыграть, тем более, что Стайлзу даже притворяться особо не надо.

— А у тебя минута и два варианта. В первом ты быстро и четко диктуешь мне текст сообщения, прочитав который, сюда примчится ничего не подозревающий и безоружный Дерек Хэйл.

— А во втором? — из Стайлза получается чудный испуганный мальчик, бьёт по гордости, но плевать, главное, что не по лицу.

— Во втором, Стайлз, у тебя прострелены оба колена, и ты диктуешь мне текст сквозь боль и слёзы. Выбирать, конечно, тебе, но, честно, я бы предпочёл последний. Что скажешь?

Крис Аржент широко улыбается, и этот звериный оскал — повод подозревать, что он из того же маленького клуба психопатов, просто работает по-другому.

— У меня нет проблем со смертью, мистер Аржент, — тянет Стайлз, и в его влажно блестящих глазах нет ни намёка на ложь, — с мучительной и не очень. В конечном итоге вы меня всё равно убьёте. Не хочу показаться благородным, но какой смысл мне тогда сдавать Дерека?

Группа "поймай серийного маньяка на улице" переглядывается, и кто-то за спиной Стилински усмехается:

— Вы смотрите, пуля в ноге для него недостаточный мотиватор.

— Слушай сюда, пацан, — говорит Крис, и шум смолкает. — Я знаю, что ты хоть и мелкий ублюдок, но здесь ни при чём. Это Хэйл поджигает дома по всей стране. И это он тащит тебя за собой. Ты прости, но я нихрена не верю во всю это великую любовь. Ты тоже. Поэтому, давай так. Ты помогаешь нам сцапать Хэйла, а мы сдаём тебя полиции, под честный суд за убийство друга. Будешь с отсидкой, но живой. Согласен, или я всё же поработаю над твоими коленями?

— Согласен, — кивает Стайлз, поджимая губы. Он знает, что мистер Аржент пиздит, и максимум через час его пристрелят.

 

Небо затянуто отвратительным серым полотном, под ним душно и тоскливо, и ветер едва колышет ветви деревьев. Телефон на тумбочке вспыхивает рассеянным синим светом, вибрирует и замолкает, на экране мигают чёрные контуры конверта. Дерек сушит волосы полотенцем, откидывает крышку мобильника и читает sms. Стягивает полотенце с плеч и читает ещё раз.

Дверь во вторую комнату распахивается с одного пинка, там предсказуемо пусто и глухо, только сквозит из приоткрытого окна, и в углу валяется перевёрнутый горшок, вырванный куст засыхает рядом, на газете.

— Идиот малолетний! — цедит Хэйл и в сердцах бьёт кулаком по стене. Гнев кислотой выжигает его внутренности, и от этого, наверное, и темнеет в глазах.

Дерек привык думать, что его никто не сможет поймать — приятная, успокаивающая иллюзия, тешит эго, позволяет мирно спать. Он признаёт, что может однажды стать жертвой или может умереть, ведь это закономерно и правильно, поднявшийся в гору всегда имеет шанс скатиться с неё со свёрнутой шеей. Но за всё то время, пока Хэйл превращал страну в свою личную песочницу со спичками, его ни разу даже не оштрафовали за неправильную парковку; он кормит своих волков, смотрит на пламя и уходит незамеченным. Никакой полиции, никаких допросов. Просто ещё один несчастный случай.

Дерек Хэйл думал, что его невозможно поймать. И он ошибся.

Футболка липнет к влажной коже, Дерек рывком натягивает штаны, хватает куртку, ключи и вылетает на улицу. Когда ты один, вопрос доверия никогда не стоит на повестке дня, есть ты и есть все остальные — просто, как в самых первых боевиках. А потом случается какая-то херня, и ты уже берёшь кофе на двоих, без особых колебаний называешь свою фамилию и отдаёшь дубликат ключей от квартиры. В прошлый раз, когда с Дереком такое случилось, сумасшедшая сука сожгла всю его семью. Казалось бы, мог бы чему-то научиться.

Накануне, когда Стайлз разбудил его посреди ночи и начал сбивчиво рассказывать про Элисон, её отца и "надо валить, а то нам пизда", Хэйл подумал только, что и у Стайлза с этой хренью — доверием — проблемы. А ещё обостряется паранойя.

— Стайлз, заткнись. Ты понимаешь, что ты несёшь? Никакой полицейский не станет тащиться следом за преступником по десяти штатам, да ещё без веских доказательств, — рявкнул Дерек тогда, устав выслушивать сонный бред, и, наверное, не стоило хватать пацана за шею. — А если бы и стал, мы разберёмся с этим утром, понял? Я разберусь. А ты успокойся и иди в свою кровать.

Вспомни Дерек, что Стилински никогда его по-настоящему не слушал, то громко хлопнувшая дверь его бы насторожила. Пацан всегда всё делал по-своему, и в этот раз тоже. Спать он, во всяком случае, точно не пошёл.

Хэйл нажимает стартёр, Камаро отзывчиво урчит, вздрагивает всем корпусом, и через несколько секунд об их присутствии напоминают только следы шин на асфальте. Наверное, следовало уточнить, в каком именно смысле Стайлз употребил слово "валить", потому что ради чего бы мелкий пиздюк не вылез ночью в окно, кончилось оно хреново.

Со Стилински всегда так — ты думаешь, что всё под контролем, что неловкое недоразумение не способно причинить реальных проблем, а потом он скидывает "Попал в больницу, нога. Мигель. Адрес", и у тебя кишки завязываются узлом, потому что прошло не меньше десяти лет с тех пор, как ты действительно за кого-то волновался.

— Серьёзно? Мигель? Бля, Дерек, это так уёбищно. Однозначно, я буду называть тебя так в самые скверные моменты своей жизни, — фыркнул Стайлз, растягиваясь на траве в парке Элк Гров, и, видимо, не соврал.

 

Парни с пушками разбредаются, как только уходит сообщение, и Стайлз остаётся с мистером Аржентом наедине. Вместе они сидят в пустом холле, рассматривают доски на стенах и ждут.

— Могу я задать вопрос? — обращается Стайлз к скучному белому потолку; шея затекла, да и компания так себе, но ему действительно скучно.

— Попробуй, — отзывается Аржент, он сидит напротив, правда, не примотан к своему стулу, и чистит ножом ногти.

— Почему я, а не Дерек?

"Ты что, прикалываешься?" — как бы говорит взгляд мистера Аржента, но Стайлз склоняет голову к плечу, трогает языком разбитую губу и вообще не похож на того, кто способен издеваться. Или вогнать швабру кому-нибудь в глаз.

Крис вздыхает, наклоняется вперёд, он очень крутой коп и умет обращаться с ублюдками.

— Потому что мы оба знаем, Стилински, — шепчет он, указывая в грудь парня ножом, — что ты бы на его месте не пришёл.

Всё это так смешно, что даже плакать хочется, Аржент понятия не имеет, о чём говорит, но Стайлз усмехается и опускает голову. В отличие от Криса, он уверен, что и Дерек не придёт; он свято в это верит, почти всей душой, кроме того глупого ошмётка с надеждой у левого лёгкого, но эту хрень Стайлз задвигает на задний план — она мешает думать.

— А сразу обоих схватить вам не позволили какие-то религиозные или политические причины? Или вы Дерека так боитесь, что не захотели брать его на людях? Это Вы, мистер Аржент, зря, Дерек просто душка, когда без зажигалки.

Крис кивает.

— Я обязательно проверю, Стайлз, какой он душка. Без зажигалки, рук, ног и башки.

— Только член не трогайте, — просит Стайлз, — он мне так нравится.

Холл как пересечение двух дорог, отделение кардиохирургии налево, нейрохирургии направо, ещё одну надпись Стайлзу разбирать лень, а на затылке глаз нет. В глубине каждого коридора отливают мёртвыми объективами старые видеокамеры. Стайлз на пробу ведёт обмотанными руками, пальцы едва цепляют ремень.

— Скажите, а как так вышло, что Вы занимаетесь линчеванием, мистер Аржент? Просветите, раз уж мне всё равно каюк.

Крис трогательно сводит брови, он как монах, имеющий дело с идиотом, только монахи не смотрят с таким открытым презрением, даже на проституток. В прошлой жизни он служил Святой Инквизиции.

— Мы защищаем свои семьи, Стайлз.

— Я знал, что в оправдание будет звучать как-то так. А как же присяга, закон, вся херня?

— Результат стоит того, чтобы поссать пару раз на устав. Не поверишь, как легко и быстро идёт дело, когда обходишься без государственной бюрократической машины. Пусть никто не приколет мне медаль на грудь, но я спокойно сплю, зная, что моя семья в безопасности.

— И мусор сметён под ковёр, — добавляет Стайлз глубокомысленно, глядя из-под полуопущенных век. — Что, скажете, не так? Никаких громких процессов, сюжетов в новостях и многочисленных обсуждений в телешоу. Тихо, как утром после Дня Независимости. И спите спокойно не только Вы. Прямо Бетмен. Интересно, а Вам бы сколько лет дали за самоуправство?...

У Криса Аржента стальные яйца, а вот нервы из материала послабее, Стайлз съехидничал бы и по этому поводу, но удар кулака в живот выбивает из него весь дух. Крис ненавидит его, его лично и всех прочих, таких же, в его лице, и ненависть эта, холодная, разумная, давящая, льётся на Стайлза непрекращающимся потоком. И ощущая её, Стайлз становится только сильнее, потому что — уже давно — существованием своим он мстит миру. Мол, смотри, тварь, ты зря стараешься. Я всё ещё здесь.

— С такими, как ты, мразь, по-другому... — начинает Крис, и Стайлз перебивает его, зло, дерзко и скаля зубы.

— Эй, я разве отрицаю? Да, я мразь. Выродок. Серьёзно, что там ещё есть в Вашем словаре? Моральный урод. Монстр, — выплёвывает Стайлз и расправляет плечи. — А раз я монстр, вы с дружками имеете полное право меня пристрелить, так? Во всяком случае, вы думаете, что имеете такое право, у вас же, блять, все карты на руках. Только вот что, Мистер Аржент. Вы убиваете меня по той же причине, по которой убиваю я — потому что можете. И мы, Вы и я, ничем друг от друга не отличаемся. Никакой сраной справедливости.

Слова будто отлиты из свинца и бьют они прямо в цель — Стайлз уверен, — прошивают и сдирают все те заплатки, которые так кропотливо прилаживали на потасканную совесть. Вот только маска с Криса так и не слетает.

Аржент медленно усмехается в прижатые к губам пальцы, качает головой, и жаль, что не опускается до спора, потому что нет ничего сложнее и приятнее, как безжалостно ломать чьи-то самые твёрдые установки.

А потом он коротко замахивается и всаживает нож Стилински в бедро.

— Говоришь всё это. А тебе не страшно умирать, Стайлз? — спрашивает Крис с неподдельным любопытством. — Ты настолько ебанутый?

Крик пацана разносится по коридорам, срывается на благой мат. Слёзы катятся по щекам, срываются с кончика носа, а Стайлз ничего не может с этим сделать, разве что полностью погрузиться в боль, пролить на неё свет внимания, осознать её и принять как часть себя, чтобы не было так невыносимо.

Смерть он видел столько раз, что пальцев рук не хватит, чтобы посчитать, в ней самой нет ничего интересного или красивого. Но вот спектр ощущений она — чужая — предоставляет знатный, и, думая об этом, Стайлз не может не улыбнуться.

— А, ч-чёрт, — шмыгает он и подымает мокрые глаза на Аржента. — Ебанутый? Вы себе даже не представляете.

 

Госпиталь как госпиталь, и если бы не отсутствие амбулаторных машин и курящих ординаторов за углом, Хэйл бы поверил. Ветер гонит пыль по полупустой улице, не понять, то ли утро, то ли вечер, и старенькие серые здания в качестве декораций выглядят довольно погано.

— Нога, значит, — собственный голос как-то успокаивает, отрезвляет, Дерек смотрит на главный вход больницы через лобовое стекло Камаро и прикидывает, сколько людей может быть внутри. У него с собой только два магазина, а стреляет он не особо прицельно.

Дерек ненавидит ходить вслепую, это будто начинать работу, не зная, сможешь ли ты её когда-нибудь закончить. Сообщение Стайлза не отличается информативностью, из него ясно только то, что пацан, видимо, связан и в дерьме по уши — оба факта не удивляют, и Дерек утешает себя тем, что даже послушай они со Стилински друг друга, всё закончилось бы хернёй. Потому что это было закономерно, с их первой встречи, просто всё это время попадало другим. А теперь бумеранг вернулся и врезал им по затылку.

Больница, даже нерабочая — по каким, интересно, причинам, — не выглядит особо удачной ловушкой, но Хэйл не сомневается в том, что его хотят заманить внутрь, и если бы он знал, с какой целью, день был бы не так плох. Но он нихуя не знает.

Тихий гром катится по небу, будто шар сбивает кегли, и редкие мелкие капли начинают бить по стеклу. Включенное на случайной волне радио завывает голосом солиста "Inception", салон держит комфортные двадцать три, и согласием дождя внутри и снаружи* Шевроле будто говорит Хэйлу, что ну всё это к чёрту. Нахрен ему не сдался этот госпиталь, эта возня и этот пацан.

Хэйл не подготовленный родиной морпех, не агент разведки и даже не ролевик он-лайн войнушек, у него в арсенале только собственная решительность и красная, безжалостная ярость. Он никогда не проверял, как далеко они могут его завести, не искал предела, и вопрос тогда только в том, стоит ли Стайлз того, чтобы это узнать.

Дерек вздыхает и тянется к бардачку. Запасные патроны легко ложатся в карманы кожаной куртки, рукоять глока — в руку, и не имеет значения, что они оформлены на давно погребённых людей. Хэйл захлопывает машину, оглядывается на тёмные парадные двери и, решившись, идёт в обход. Просто потому, что там его не ждут. Ну, не ожидают.

На заднем дворе клиники так же пусто, тянется по асфальту полустёртая белая разметка. Дерек идёт вдоль пустой стены, останавливается у узких ступеней. Капли дождя всё чаще попадают ему на лицо, и это так же неприятно, как прижиматься спиной к холодному бетону. Хэйл утирает лоб, бросает пристальный взгляд на плотно закрытую дверь чёрного входа, передёргивает затвор пистолета и пинает высокую алюминиевую мусорку. Та гремит и с противных лязгом катится по асфальту.

— Какого хрена... — дверь распахивается — довольно эффектно, видимо, с пинка, — чуть не бьёт Хэйла по лицу, и снаружи показываются две вытянутые руки, сжимающие рукоять пистолета. Дерек не дышит, ждёт, пока у них появится голова, а потом простреливает её. Стоя так близко, невозможно промахнуться.

Дерек потратил почти два месяца на то, чтобы усмирить своих волков, а теперь они задирают морды и воют с новой силой. Даже не воют — рычат, и сила этого зова не сравнится с тоской и гневом, вызванными потерей семьи.

Тело убитого до приятного лёгкое, Дерек преодолевает лестницу с двух шагов, затаскивает его внутрь с глаз долой. В тусклом освещении коридора Хэйлу подмигивает красный огонёк рации. Дерек, скалясь, подмигивает в ответ, и пуля разносит пластмассу на щепки. Какой бы ни был план, теперь ублюдкам, засевшим внутри, придётся его менять. Впрочем, Дерек может ошибаться, практика уже показала.

Нет ничего лучше хаоса в стане врага, бардак и неразбериха работают лучше пары гранат, хотя, будь у Хэйла гранаты, он предпочёл бы их. Но у него только глок с глушителем и малолетний идиот где-то в этом здании, поэтому Дерек закрывает за собой дверь чёрного хода и, морщась косым струям дождя, идёт к главному. Никто не обращает на него внимания, никто не хочет мокнуть.

Кровь с перчаток оставляет на стекле размытый след, Дерек пересекает приёмную, на ходу жмёт кнопку лифта и сворачивает к служебной лестнице. Кажется, запутывать следы — это в индианской части его крови.

Полагаясь на интуицию, Дерек проходит пролёт второго этажа и подымается на третий. Ступени мелькают быстро, одна за другой, Хэйл торопится, понимает это, но не может заставить себя быть осмотрительнее. Где-то на середине, между этажами, Дерека посещает неприятная мысль — его могут убить сегодня, — и пуля с тонким свистом пробивает стену чуть выше головы. Штукатурка сыплется на плечи, как волшебная пыль.

— Сука, Стайлз, как я тебя ненавижу, — почему-то цедит Хэйл, жмурясь и резко пригибаясь к полу.

В ушах звон, желудок делает сальто, и вот теперь Дерек осмотрителен.

— Сдавайся, — крик стрелка летит по пролёту, — мальчишка у нас! Кидай ствол сюда и выходи, Хэйл! Не заставляй меня сносить тебе башку!

Ублюдка не видно, но Дерек всё равно недобро косится на ведущие наверх ступени.

— Я разве настаиваю, — пистолет, дребезжа, скользит по кафелю промежуточного пролёта, а следом за ним появляется Хэйл, руки за головой и взгляд загнанного зверя из-под бровей. — Парень в порядке?

На парня стрелку глубоко насрать, он выглядывает из-за угла, сглатывает и наставляет на Дерека пистолет.

— Лицом к стене, медленно, — выйдя, приказывает он, почти как учили — от привычек избавиться трудно.

Нога Хэйла касается нижней ступени лестницы. Единственное, чего он боится сегодня — не успеть.

— Эй, урод, стой на месте, я сказал, и медленно повернись к стене!

— Да без проблем, — отвечает Дерек, резко припадает на одно колено, и маленький метательный нож входит стрелку глубоко в грудь, прямо в разлёт между ключиц. Если бы Хэйл верил во всю это фигню, то решил бы, что боженька сегодня на его стороне. Или кто там заведует вечеринкой по воскресеньям.

Двое готовы, неплохой счёт для начала. Дерек устало приваливается к стене и несколько секунд просто дышит, прислушивается к гулкой тишине. Если подумать, то он так заебался.

Длинные белые коридоры с десятком дверей похожи на хренов лабиринт, Хэйл в них как инородное тело, чёрное, грязное и с чёрными же мыслями. Он идёт, выдвинув голову чуть вперёд, будто волк, готовый напасть, да так оно и есть: при должном стимуле он вцепится кому-нибудь в глотку. Зубами. Но желающих нет, коридоры пусты, и это напрягает Дерека больше, чем всё остальное. Как бы адресом не ошибся.

— О да, я очарователен, — голос Стайлза, хрипловатый и неровный, пятернёй сжимает сердце и заставляет Хэйла остановиться. — Но Вы ведь меня сюда не за мои пленительные глаза приволокли, не так ли?

"Нет, Стилински, просто ты долбанный придурок" — думает Дерек, втягивая носом воздух, и идёт на звук. Сейчас он очень любит свои мягкие, лёгкие кроссовки.

-... А то ноги бы у меня точно были свободны...

Хэйл едва не закатывает глаза — флиртует Стайлз топорно даже под дулом пистолета. Остановившись, мужчина осторожно выглядывает из-за угла. Холл пуст, опять, половина больницы обесточена, и только из открытых дверей лифта бьёт яркий свет. Дерек не видит кабины, не представляет себе, что там происходит, но он слышит голоса, и этого ему достаточно. Стайлз пиздит что-то про своё детство, его лягушачий рот, видимо, не заткнуть и стволом, и Дерека, крепко сжимающего глок, почему-то вдруг распирает от нежности. Надо будет с этим разобраться, позже.

А сейчас там, внутри, его пацан, это его человек, его собственность, его грёбанный психопат, он ему нужен, как воздух, и Хэйлу плевать, сколько людей из-за этого умоются кровью.

Вот только когда Дерек, будто чёртов Рэмбо, подлетает к лифту и выставляет вперёд руку с пистолетом, внутри пусто. Если не считать серебристой коробки диктофона.

— Небольшой облом, а? — усмехаются позади, и звук выстрела бьёт по барабанным перепонкам.

 

Синяя джинса темнеет от крови, пятно расползается, теперь в штанах на одну прореху больше, и можно было бы отнестись к этому прохладно, если бы дырка не затрагивала ещё и несколько сантиметров живого мяса. Стайлз старается не смотреть, смаргивает пот с ресниц, но кто бы мог подумать, что такая мелочь — даже артерия не задета — будет так изводить. Хотя, всё дело, наверное, в том, что Крис так и не вытащил нож.

— Эй, — зовёт Стайлз хрипло, во рту совсем сухо, и нос заложен, — а можно мне напоследок покурить, мистер Аржент? У меня сегодня недельная сигарета, ритуальная.

— Иди нахер.

Крис вряд ли играет роль хорошего полицейского в своём участке. Вероятно, Элисон никогда не видела папочку таким, и Стилински, чего уж там, тоже предпочёл бы не видеть. Аржент похож на опытную охотничью собаку, у него тяжёлый взгляд и тяжёлая лапа, и горькая складка у губ никогда не проходит. Но в данный момент он реально ужасен, и Стайлз подозревает, что виноваты в этом новости, которые Крису сообщили по рации.

Кажется, эти ублюдки начинают понимать, что Дерек не придёт. А Стайлз-то рассчитывал оставить этот маленький секрет себе.

— Вы знаете, я сейчас как-то не в форме, чтобы по... рукам идти, — Стайлз улыбается, вяло и заторможено; со стороны, он, должно быть, выглядит как наркоман. — Но нет так нет. А, у меня ещё вопрос. Вообще, у меня много вопросов. Я любознательный. Почему здесь никого нет? У медработников забастовка?

— Госпиталь закрыт на ремонт.

По глазам Криса ясно, что если бы не отдельные обстоятельства, мозги Стайлза уже разлетелись бы по холлу. И Стилински испытывает какое-то извращённое удовольствие, заставляя мужчину закипать. Будто дразнить пса на цепи. И это единственное, что не даёт Стайлзу ссутулить плечи, согнуться пополам и закричать, пытаясь воплем и рыданиями избавиться от тоскливой гадости, последние полтора часа заполняющей его грудную клетку.

— А строители?

— Будут в понедельник. Твой труп как раз начнёт вонять.

Стайлз сглатывает и предпочитает не думать о том, что там будет завтра; ему вполне хватает этой белой бетонной коробки с табличками на дверях, этого грёбанного ножа в ноге и старого доброго ощущения, что ты нахуй никому не сдался и ты сам за себя.

В больнице тихо, как и должно быть в будущей могиле, Аржент, лишившись ножа, буравит взглядом стену, и Стайлз снова начинает ныть.

— Ну, хоть воды-то дайте.

— Захлопнись, Стилински. Водоснабжение перекрыто.

— Лампы же работают. Или у меня галлюцинации? Вы меня по голове били, вполне...

— Да, — кивает Крис, — электричество ещё есть.

— В моей сумке была бутылка, — Стайлз многозначительно косится на выпотрошенный рюкзак, но Аржент только кривит губы, будто сам факт разговора вызывает у него брезгливость.

— Перед смертью не напьёшься.

— Да бросьте, это не так трудно — принести бутылку.

— Захлопнись.

— Блять, это Америка, я имею право на адвоката и глоток воды!

Эхо злого крика уносится по коридорам, глохнет далеко в темноте. Стайлз стискивает зубы, смотрит Арженту в лицо, и пока Крис единственный живой человек, кто видел этот яркий, безумный взгляд.

Стул с мерзким звуком проезжается по кафелю, Аржент встаёт и идёт к рюкзаку. Стайлз наблюдает за ним, ёрзает на своём месте; завёрнутый в памятную футболку нож Дерека всё ещё там, и не то чтобы Стилински не хватило одной железки в теле.

— Эта? — спрашивает Крис, поднимая полулитровую бутылку газировки, и Стайлз настороженно кивает. Аржент медленно подходит к парню, откручивает крышку. — Моя любимая марка, кстати. Похожи, ты прав, Стилински, кое в чём мы похожи. Минералку вот одну любим. Жалко, выдохлась.

Длинные пальцы едва придерживают горлышко, бутылка вот-вот выскользнет, Стайлз поднимает на Аржента покрасневшие глаза.

— Мне и так сойдёт. Правда.

— Не сомневаюсь, — говорит Крис, и мелькает что-то такое на его лице, от чего Стайлз даже не удивляется, когда Аржент подносит бутылку ко рту и пьёт сам. Глоток, второй, третий, дёргается под кожей кадык.

Стайлз смотрит, как зачарованный, и кажется, что все его эмоции выжигает с лица, оставляя что-то нелепое и несуразное.

— Да, угощайтесь, — слова еле слышно проходят сквозь стиснутые зубы, — только мне оставьте...

Аржент утирает губы тыльной стороной кисти, в бутылке воды ещё на треть, но он наклоняет руку, и газировка тонкой струёй льётся на пол.

— Такие, как ты, не заслуживают человеческого отношения, — выговаривает Крис. — Ни воды, ни адвоката, ни достойной смерти.

Стайлз не думает, что этот мир для тех, кто хочет что-то заслужить, здесь всё для тех, кто может взять, но ему нет смысла произносить это вслух, потому что Аржент его, скорее всего, уже не слышит.

Стайлз молчит, он ждёт, и тишина срастается для Криса с ужасом.

Капли воды срываются и разбиваются о кафель, в учебниках и энциклопедиях постоянно пишут лишь часть правды — холодный пот пробивает Криса уже через несколько секунд. Стайлз смотрит Арженту в глаза, жадно и сосредоточенно, как он делает это всегда, убивая кого-нибудь, и Крис понимает, но не успевает выхватить пистолет.

Стилински пришлось постараться и вылить в проклятую бутылку тройную дозу, но результат того стоит. Яд аконита, замешанный на том, что Стайлз скупил на улицах, делает своё дело очень быстро.

У Криса темнеет в глазах, он пошатывается, вцепляется дрожащими руками в плечо Стайлза и падает на пол, бледной, взмокшей тенью себя. Уже там его выворачивает всем, что Крис успел съесть за два дня, и сведённые судорогой конечности скользят по блевотине.

— Плохо Вам, мистер Аржент? — тянет Стайлз, склонив голову набок, его сочувствие можно вкладывать в открытки больным онкологией. Но выражение участия быстро покидает осунувшееся лицо, и Стилински сосредотачивается на отвёртке за поясом, которая не даёт ему покоя вот уже полтора часа.

Хрипы, производимые глоткой Криса, просто ужасны, это вина перекрытых дыхательных путей. Стайлз морщится, протыкает отвёрткой изоленту, пытаясь её разорвать, и когда путы поддаются, кожа выше запястий изрезана в хлам. Но шрамы — меньшая из его бед.

— О боженьки, как хорошо, блять, как же хорошо... — стоны и причитания заполняют холл, Стайлз разминает затёкшие конечности и, матерясь сквозь зубы, разрезает скотч на ногах; он втягивает живот, но всё равно задевает рукоять ножа, торчащего в бедре, и с этим точно надо что-то делать.

Стилински морщится, будто собирается расплакаться, и, поколебавшись, заваливается на бок, падая со стула. Здоровая нога онемела, а вот вторая отдаётся зверской болью, и хрипы и возня Аржента для Стайлза в эту секунду лучший анальгетик.

Пол холодный, но гладкий, спасибо миру за маленькие радости. Мысленно Стайлз передаёт привет Уме Турман, пока, откинувшись назад, ползёт к стойке регистратора — там добрые дяденьки с пушками оставили моток изоленты. Волочащиеся непослушные ноги Стайлза раздражают, он никогда не думал о том, что может стать калекой, и, на самом деле, мысль эта пугает. Так что он проявляет завидное упорство, карабкаясь за скотчем, и даже не воет, плюхаясь обратно на пол.

— Знаете, мистер Аржент, я редко кому такое говорю, — признаётся Стайлз, со смешанным чувством глядя на раненную ногу, — но Вы — настоящий гавнюк... Ох, мамочка, как же мне будет хреново.

Рывок, и нож покидает плоть. Стайлз шипит, ударяя пяткой в пол, наспех оборачивает бедро своей рубашкой, а следом туго обматывает изолентой. Мера сомнительная, но если за сегодня он не умер от пулевого, то и сепсис его не достанет.

К тому моменту, как Стайлз, ковыляя, подходит к Крису, тот уже лежит неподвижно, и яд, парализующий его нервную систему, тихо-мирно добирается до сердца. Картина достаточно отвратительная, впрочем, никто, кроме героев романов и эпосов, не умирает красиво. Стайлз смотрит на это несколько долгих мгновений; он готовил яд для особого случая, но и экспромт удался, вот только удовольствие едва ощутимо. Оно просто не пробивается сквозь толщу тех поганых чувств, которые горчат золой на языке.

Стилински вздыхает и вытаскивает пистолет Аржента из кобуры.

— К слову о достойной смерти, — Стайлз щёлкает затвором CZ-75 и будто сам не верит, что делает это. — Так и быть. Я, в отличие от Вас, особо не парюсь о мусоре.

Железо удивительно и по-новому оттягивает руку, Стайлз ловит себя на мысли, что никогда никого не застреливал, и металл несколько секунд давит Арженту на череп, прежде чем Стайлз жмёт на курок.

Звук выстрела оглушает, проносится по холлу, и это, пожалуй, главный косяк Стайлза. После того, как он связался с Дереком, конечно.

— Приём, Аржент. Слышал выстрел, это у тебя? — трещит рация. — Это Хэйл?

— Аржент уже не приём, — кривится Стайлз, ухмыляясь через силу, и трясёт рукой — отдача оказывается крайне неприятной штукой. Но упоминание имени Хэйла почему-то ещё неприятнее, и Стайлз чувствует, как очень быстро закипает внутри злоба.

Привыкший быть брошенным и ненужным — член клуба "на обочине", — раньше он не видел особой разницы, но теперь одиночество хватает его пустотой за глотку, целится лазерной оптикой между лопаток, и это бесит до зубного скрёжета, до маленькой бури в солнечном сплетении и режущих глаза слёз, и Стайлз знает только один способ заглушить эту херню внутри — заполнить другой. Залить кислоту щёлочью.

Пистолет за поясом — это вовсе не так удобно, как показывают в кино, Стайлз, не глядя, сгребает вещи в рюкзак, закидывает на плечо. Рация на поясе Криса продолжает орать чужим голосом, враг всё ещё внутри, Стилински сдёргивает её оттуда и нажимает на кнопку сбоку.

— Будем играть в кошки-мышки, парни, — шепчет он в приёмник и направляется в сторону кардиологии. Ему столько предстоит сделать, и жаль, что из клиники уже наверняка вывезли всё обезболивающее.

План прост, как диагноз, который Стилински поставил себе ещё в четырнадцать — перестрелять всех к чёртовой матери. Он не Дедпул, но подход того парня ему нравится. Вообще-то, Стайлзу хочется викодина, сесть где-нибудь в углу и побиться затылком о стену, потому что для одного дня ему — вечно возбуждённому и жадному — слишком много. Он не фанат нытья, совсем нет, он предпочитает давиться и держать в себе, но совсем недавно его поймали и отпиздили на улице, как шавку, какой-то долбаный идеалист ходил вокруг него с пушкой, собираясь убить, Стайлзу продырявили бедро и Дерек бросил его в этой жопе одного.

Дерек бросил его.

Бросил его.

И это по ощущениям ещё более хуёво, чем заточка на каждый позвонок в хребте. Поэтому Стайлз сотрёт чёртово летнее воскресенье и всех, кто в нём был, вместе с отпечатками на стволе.

Стилински слышит быстро приближающиеся шаги за углом, совсем рядом, закусывает губу и вытаскивает пистолет. Тот парень, улыбчивый афроамериканец, бежит легко, как лань, Стайлз видит его в круглом зеркальце на углу между коридорами. Стайлзу без разницы. Пусть мистер Лань будет первым.

 

Страх отстаёт от событий на вечность, на страх не хватает нервов, увернуться Дерек не успевает, и левое плечо обжигает болью. Дерек привык, что бьют в спину, но каждый раз это одинаково отвратительно.

Он отлетает в лифт, бьётся головой о стенку и падает на пол. Диктофон продолжает воспроизводить запись, пальцы, зажимающие рану, скользят от крови, Хэйл пытается подняться и получает увесистым ботинком по лицу. А потом ещё раз, по печени. Зеркальный потолок лифта показывает Дереку его скрюченное отражение, и совсем не так Хэйл себя представлял, когда шёл сюда. Он ошибся один раз и ошибся снова.

— Всё, Клайд, добегался, — на Дерека наставляют пистолет, прямо в лицо, и всё, что он видит — это чёрное дуло. Он пытается почувствовать момент, собирается с силами, чтобы напасть, но понимает, что чудовищно не успевает. — Пацан, может, и свалил, но ты-то, мразь, никуда не денешься. О нет, ты останешься здесь. И мы все вместе попинаем твой грёбанный труп.

Жизнь не пролетает за одно мгновение, Дерек даже не успевает закрыть глаза, наверное, он умер — сгорел — много лет назад и от этого и маялся столько времени по дорогам. Пока не натолкнулся на Стайлза — своё личное Чистилище.

Выстрел как набат, накрывает Хэйла темнотой и тяжестью.

 

Стайлз считает Дерека Хэйла идиотом дважды. Первый — когда тот не воспринимает всерьёз его полуночные вопли, не чувствует угрозы и предпочитает перевернуться на другой бок. Второй раз — сейчас, когда понимает, что Дерек пришёл. Потому что Стилински искренне считает, что только идиот бы и пришёл, в явную ловушку, и не важно, что, когда он нажимает на спусковой крючок, у него дрожат руки. В этот момент у Стайлза нет души, она немеет и замирает за плечами, защищается, потому что иначе они оба сдохнут от всего этого

Труп несостоявшегося футболиста тяжёлый, спортом оперативник не грешил, но Стайлз всё же отпихивает его нетвёрдой рукой, и вновь Дереку в лицо смотрит дуло пистолета.

— Рад меня видеть? — спрашивает Стайлз безэмоционально.

— Рад, — хрипло отвечает Дерек.

Он зажимает рану, не пытается встать, не пытается уговаривать и не пытается вгрызться Стайлзу в обмотанную рубашкой ногу, и по его глазам — усталым и спокойным — становится ясно, что он знал, что это когда-нибудь должно будет случиться. Что когда-нибудь Стайлз захочет его убить, просто чтобы почувствовать, каково это, чтобы пережить это и выпить момент до дна, как он выпивал каждый день и каждую жизнь — чужую и свою. И вот они, такие удобные, располагающие обстоятельства, а он до сих пор не знает, что делать.

— Со сколькими успел разобраться? — Стайлз указывает пальцем на тело, ему нужно занять чем-то время и тяжёлый, вязкий воздух кабины лифта.

— Двоих, — Дерек отводит взгляд от пистолета и теперь смотрит только Стайлзу в глаза, смотрит и — кто бы мог подумать — выворачивает наизнанку.

— Ты сегодня не король, — парень быстро облизывает потрескавшиеся губы. — У всех бывают взлёты и падения, а?

Звучит двояко, и Стилински снова вспоминает, почему он кажется таким глупым порой. Нелепый, неловкий, разболтанный и психически неуравновешенный. А за ним всё равно пришли, он стоит того, чтобы отхватить пулю в затылок.

— Знаешь, мне так неловко стоять с этой железкой в руках. Нож гораздо круче. Кстати, как думаешь, завалялся здесь где-нибудь скальпель?

— Не видел.

— Жалко.

— Не расстраивайся, в другом месте найдёшь.

Крови мало, Дерека едва задело, а синяк на лице под щетиной и не видно будет. Это хорошо, потому что Стайлзу нравится его лицо, нравятся его губы и вообще нравится весь Дерек целиком, с его зажигалкой, непонятным прошлым, машиной и возникающим порой комплексом альфа-самца. Монстры любят тех, кто их кормит, и Хэйлу, должно быть, было об этом известно.

— Ты совсем ёбнутый, да, Хэйл? — говорит вдруг Стайлз и почему-то хлюпает носом. А Дерек вскидывает брови и улыбается, самым краешком глаз.

— Это _ты_ у меня спрашиваешь?

Рука ноет, пистолет держать всё труднее. Дерек Хэйл, что с пушкой, что без, абсолютно бесполезен. Он лежит здесь, на металлическом дне кабины, и хочется отбить ему почки, потому что какого хера. С Дереком Хэйлом больше не безопасно, и у Стайлза нет причин оставаться или колебаться. Он может выстрелить, прямо в эти печальные глаза, и гори оно — ха — всё синем пламенем.

Но он не желает, не хочет познавать _такой страх_ , _такую_ жизнь и _такую_ смерть, от одной мысли его будто выворачивает рвотными спазмами, совсем как Аржента, лежащего на четвёртом этаже, и это сильнее его, это тянет в груди, как грузик стальную пружину, и Стайлз прекращается целиться в человека, которого не хочет убивать.

— Эй, знаешь, что мне в голову пришло? — Стайлз присаживается, переходит на шепот, такой же интимный, как звук, с которым пистолет опускается на пол. — Ты и я — это лезвие в глубокой ране. И оставить больно, и вытащить нельзя. А то истечёшь кровью.

Где-то за стенами госпиталя льёт дождь, никто не обращает внимания на гром пары выстрелов и не слышит странно-красивые слова. Хэйл красиво говорить не умеет, он может только действовать, решительно и безоглядно, и только так реализуется его потребность высвободить постоянно накапливающееся за грудиной тепло.

Дерек протягивает руку, проводит по чужим губам подушечкой пальца, приминает, знакомо и невыразимо приятно.

— И что, будем ходить с лезвием? — тихо спрашивает он.

— Да, — кивает Стилински, и лягушачий рот трещит от широкой улыбки. — Ты что, чувак, мы же созданы друг для друга.

— Ну ты пиздец, Стайлз, — вздыхает Дерек и поднимается на ноги.

 

— И куда теперь? — Стайлз забрасывает забитый рюкзак на заднее сидение и пристёгивается. — В Миннесоту?

— Нет, — Дерек щёлкает языком и заводит мотор.

— Северная Дакота?

— Тоже нет. И не Южная, Стайлз, успокойся. В этом году, думаю, можно обойтись сокращённым маршрутом.

Дворники ритмично смахивают потоки воды, Камаро чёрной пантерой крадётся со стоянки, и Стайлз отчаянно переключает радиостанции в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего.

— Дерек, я вымотался и чудовищно хочу жрать, играть со мной в угадайку так же бесперспективно, как с Голумом, — говорит он сбивчиво и ловит удивлённый взгляд Хэйла. — О'кей, забудь. Просто... просто скажи, блять, куда едем-то, чтобы я разжал ягодицы и подремал. Ситуация хронического пиздеца порой утомляет, знаешь.

Дерек закатывает глаза, скорее по привычке, чем действительно от раздражения, своя ноша не тянет или как там говорят.

— В Нью-Йорк, у меня там квартира и дело, надо всё проверить и просмотреть отчёты, — Хэйл морщится от радостных воплей и продолжает: — А потом в Калифорнию. Есть там один дом, надо с ним разобраться.

— Сжечь?

— Нет, отстроить, — Дерек сгребает с полочки сотовый и бросает Стайлзу. — Держи, найди "Питер" в контактах.

Размытые очертания Су-Сити проносятся за окном, Стайлз сидит на своём месте, грызёт конец обмотанных вокруг запястий бинтов и слушает гудки. Трубку на том конце снимают после пятого.

— Если за тебя надо внести залог, Дерек, то обратись к другому члену семьи, — говорит Питер вместо приветствия, и его интонации олицетворяют собой весь блеск декаданса.

Громкая связь включена, Стайлз переводит выразительный взгляд на мужчину за рулём и отвечает:

— У Вас нет таких денег.

Улыбка на лице Дерека — это нечто совершенно особенное, как радиация в бутылке, в самое сердце, и Стайлз не сразу понимает, что молчание с другой стороны затянулось.

— Оу, пардон, не представился. Со мной бывает... Я Стайлз. Дерек сейчас ведёт машину, так что разговор на мне.

— Как интересно, — тянет Питер, и Стайлза, который его никогда не видел, почему-то передёргивает. — А ты, Стайлз, откуда там вообще взялся? Прости за нескромный вопрос, но ты только что здорово деформировал мне картину мира.

— Вы мне тоже, — бормочет парень и, пожевав губы, находит наиболее ёмкое описание: — Если коротко, то в случае чего, либо залог за Дерека вношу я, либо Вы вносите его за двоих. А звоним мы потому, что к концу недели будем в Нью-Йорке.

— Громкая связь включена?

— Да.

— Дерек, солнышко, я сейчас разрыдаюсь. Господь услышал мои молитвы!

— Ты даже не крещёный, — фыркает Хэйл и захлопывает за Стайлза телефон; перевязанное плечо болит, бензобак почти пуст, Стилински делает One Republic всё громче, но жить можно.

Су-Сити прощается невыразительной табличкой, Стайлз провожает её взглядом и у него такое чувство, будто он наследил, но всё равно исчезает из истории этого города. Но к этому легко привыкнуть. Их с Дереком будто нет, они не существуют, они — дыры, которые заполняют случайными фактами, домыслами, притянутыми за уши теориями, а потом сшивают красными нитками. И это, пожалуй, отлично.

Стайлз — уставший, задолбанный и всё-таки выживший — сползает по спинке, расплывается на пассажирском, и вдруг высказанный вопрос — самое последние, что Дерек ожидал бы услышать.

— Слушай, а ты меня любишь?

Дождь заканчивается, выглядывающее из-под облаков солнце слепит глаза, Хэйл щурится и выдыхает, как приговор:

— Да.

— Точно? — ухмыляется Стайлз.

— Просто заткнись.

В этом мире никто не предоставляет гарантий, с печатями и подписями, о том, что всё будет хорошо. Но им плевать.

_______________________  
*речь идёт о песне Inception – Destiny, где на фоне музыки слышен шум дождя.


End file.
